A Sporting Love
by RaynieJay
Summary: Percy is the new guy. He's a baseball player. Annabeth is a softball player. Will love bloom? Just a fluffy story! Probably some issues later on. May do a sequel. Probably not. R&R A/P OC/OC and all other fav pairings!bad at summaries! sorry!its all human
1. Well Someone Hit It Off!

**Everyone will be OOC and I added a new girl cause my best friend paid me 20 bucks to add her in as one of the main characters… hahah**

**Anyways REAAAD AND REVIEW!**

**If you don't know any of these softball terms just say it in the reviews and I'll tell you!**

**Hope you enjoy(:**

**Oh and I don't own PJO Rick does…. Sadly.**

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV<p>

Full count. Two outs. Runners on every base. Scores tied. Last inning. I see a gap over the third basemen's head. That would definitely get me a grand slam if I can get it there. I look at my best friend Allison on third. She gives me a "fake a bunt and then hit it as hard as you can" signal. The pitcher pitches the ball so I square around and the third basemen charges to the plate. I turn back and hit the ball as hard as I possibly can. It goes straight over the third basemens head, goes past the left fielder and lands by the fence. I take off. My best friend already made it home by the time I'm half way to first. I may be fast, but she's like twice my speed, and was leading off. I round second and am on my way to third when I see the ball. The left fielder has it. She tries to throw it to second. _I don't get some people. I mean I've already passed second, why throw it there?_ I think to myself as I step on third. The second basemen is holding the ball, watching me. Before she throws it to the pitcher, I take off for home. Stupid, I know. The second basemen, throws it home, but overthrows it, thankfully. The catcher turns around, as fast as she can, and chases it. I'm almost to the plate when she comes out of nowhere. I jump over her and land right on the plate.

Maybe I should introduce myself. My name is Annabeth Chase. I'm the first basemen on our team, the Firebirds. I have blonde curly hair that goes to mid back and startling gray eyes. I'm tan and skinny and medium height. Just like my best friend. I never introduced her. Her name is Allison. She talks a lot and she's our third basemen and catcher if Thalia is gone. She is like me. Tan and skinny. The only difference is she's short. Very, very short. She's around 5 feet. She has dark brown hair. It goes to her waist and it's super wavy, almost curly, and she has hazel eyes. I've known her since we were practically born. We're neighbors so we spend everyday together. Our teammates names are: Thalia Grace she's the catcher, Piper McLean pitcher, Bianca di Angelo second basemen, Katie Gardener short stop, Silena Beauregard right fielder, Juniper center fielder, and Clarisse La Rue most of the time she's our left fielder but on occasion when Katie is gone, she fills in.

I run into the dugout with my teammates all patting me on the back. I grab my bat and glove since I already have on my helmet and batting gloves. I take them off and throw everything into my bag. I get my Gatorade and practically chug the whole the down. Allison is already talking my ear off about how great of a player I am and how that was an amazing hit and if I would've struck out she would've killed me. Yada yada yada.

Our coach's name is Jordan Wisnieski. Yeah I know. I think it's French or German or something, but it's pronounced WIZ NESS KEY. She calls us over to give us our "after game speech".

"GUYS GUYS GUYS! Amazing game! You have no idea how proud I am to call you my team. But what's one thing we need to work on?" No one answers so she keeps going "NOTHING! That's what!" we all erupt into cheers. "Alright" I yell "Hands in!" everyone puts one hand in the middle of the circle. "Allison call it out"

"Kay! ONE TWO THREE" then we all yell Firebirds at the same time.

It's a Friday so Allison and I will most likely go to On The Border and then to her house to have a sleepover.

We run to her car and start driving. She turns to me and says "On The Border?"

"Do you even have to ask?" we both laugh "your house or mine after?"

"mine if you want. I'm pretty sure my dad isn't home so it'll just be my mom." she says, tapping her thumbs on the steering wheel.

We drive into the parking lot and find it to be packed.

"Wanna go somewhere else?"

"Hell no! This is our special Friday night place!" I exclaim, throwing my hands up in the air.

We walk in and it isn't too bad. We have to wait about 10 minutes cause it's just us two. We walk through the doors to the outside tables, we sit down in the far corner at the table our waiter leads us too. We say at the same time to the waiter:

"The usual."

"Comin' right up!" We come here after every game, unless we can't. We usually can and we usually have at least three games a week.

"Hey!" she says after the waiter is gone "I hear there's gonna be a new guy on Monday! I wonder why he's coming after testing. Do you think he's gonna be cute? Oooh what if he is?"

"Uh Allison? What about Jon?"

"What about him?"

"He's your boyfriend remember?"

"Whaaaat…? Ohhh yeah! Silly me!"

"How are you guys doing by the way? I didn't see him at our game earlier."

"Fantastic! He had plans with the new guy! He's coming over on Monday and we're going to the lake on the last day of school! Which is in like a week right? We have this week and then 3 days right? Ooh it's gonna be so fun! Maybe if you hook up with the new guy then you can come too! Well you can come anyway.. I just thought it might be awkward and you might feel like a third wheel…"

"Woah! Allison. Honey? Slow down. We don't even know the new kid yet." I say to her.

"I think his name is Percy! Interesting name huh? I think it's so cool!" She says talking with her hands.

"Percy? Yeah, I guess it has a nice ring to it."

"We should have them come here! Oooh! I'll call Jon!" she whips out her cell and presses 18. That's her favorite number and his.

I should tell you a little bit about Jon and Allison. They don't like being seperated. They're together most of the time. They've been together for about six months and are still not out of the Honeymoon stage. Which is very unfortunate for me.

"They're on their way! Hey you wanna know something interesting? Percy is a baseball player too! It's like a male version of us! Isn't it? Oh my gosh! I bet you and Percy are gonna make an ADORABLE couple! I bet when you guys see each other you'll look into his eyes and he'll look into yours and you'll both just melt! Can you say cheesy? I would crack up if that happened!" She says slamming her hands down on the table to exaggerate.

"How do you say all that in one breath?"

"It's really easy actually! Well maybe it's only cause I sing too. See? LALALALALA." She actually can sing, she just finds it more funny to burst my eardrums.

"Thank you. My ears are now bleeding." I say to her.

She flushes and says "Maybe my singing will help them." And then she proceeds to scream at the top of her lungs 'Set Fire to the Rain' by Adele. She somehow makes me hate that song.

After a full 3:56 seconds (Yes, I was counting.), she looks at me, smiling like a little girl, twisting her dark brown ponytail. She says "How was that?"

"What am I gonna do with you?" I say putting my hand on my forehead.

"Uhh, keep me I guess?" She says, shrugging.

"Well, I can't get rid of you, can I?"

"Why would you want to anyway." Says a deep voice from behind us.

Allison looks up. "Jon!" she practically jumps out of her seat, runs up to him and hugs him tight, like she hasn't seen him in 50 years.

"I missed you too AlliBear." He says then gives her a peck on the lips.

A guy with raven black hair and sea green eyes was standing behind them. So I got up and said

"so you must be Percy."

"And you must be Annabeth."

"How did you know that?"

"He talks about Allison a lot."

"I see. So I was brought up in the conversation as well?"

"Well how could he talk about his girlfriend without bringing up her best friend as well?"

I laughed "That could be pretty difficult considering we're with each other 24/7. So how do you know Jon?" I ask.

"We're neighbors."

"Oh I see." I hear someone clear their throat behind us and we turn around.

Whoops. Jon had already slid in next to Allison, so obviously Percy and I had to sit next to each other. I slid in the booth across from Allison. She mouthed 2 words to me '_someone's flirting.' _Then smirked at my reaction.

She then turned to Jon and he grabbed her hand and they started a conversation. So that left me with Percy again.

"So are you going on the lake trip with them?" he asks.

"Well I was thinking about it. She invited me when we were in the car. I mean I'll have to talk to my parents about it first, but probably cause they trust her and her parents. Are you?"

"Yeah. I think. Jon invited me earlier too. Even though we met today, he still invited me. I asked my mom and she said that it was fine for me to go as long as she met Allison's parents. She's still thinks I'm 12."

"No dad?" I ask. Yeah maybe I was being nosy, but I'm very curious.

"Dad didn't stay around. He got my mom pregnant and left."

"Jackass."

"Tell me about it." he said.

We turned around and I realized the guys haven't ordered yet.

"Guys don't you need to order?"

"We ate earlier." Jon said.

"Okay! Well so what have you guys done today?" Allison asked.

"Well" Jon started "After school, Percy and his mom came over to introduce themselves and our moms got talking and so we started hanging out in my room. After that, we went to Taco Bell" Allison's face looked disgusted when he said Taco Bell.

"I can't believe you like Taco Bell" She said to him

He laughed "Just because you got in a fight with that waitress a few times doesn't mean the restaurant is bad."

"She was practically throwing herself at you! I'm sorry, but people like that make me angry. It's like she had a big sign taped to her forehead that said 'I'm easy! Come screw me!' she had no class! It felt good to poor that coke down her shirt."

"Someone was just jealous" he muttered loud enough for her to hear.

She laughed and punched him in the shoulder. Well looked whose flirting now!

I think she realized this so she turned back to Percy and me and we all started a conversation. Our food came so we ate and made very few comments. We were starving. Playing a game that hard takes a lot out of you. Soon after we were done and waiting for the check. It came so we paid and left. We had to go our separate ways so of course Jon and Allison got all cuddly and lovey dovey. So AGAIN it left Percy and me.

"Well see ya I guess." he said.

"yeah." I walked up to him and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and I realized I liked being in his arms. He was buff and tall and strong. But he was also cuddly. Like a big teddy bear.

We stood there for a while. Then Jon cleared his throat and Allison was standing there grinning like a maniac.

'_what?' _I mouthed.

"Well bye guys!" she yelled and pulled me away to her car.

When we got in she said "well looks like someone hit it off!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well how was it? Did ya like it? If you did REVIEW! PLEASSSEEE! I BEG OF YOU! that's all i askkk!(:<strong>

**byyyyyyeeeeeee!**

**~RaynieJay**


	2. Today Was A Good Day

**Thanks for the reviews! There were only 5 but that's 5 more than I expected! To Wisegirl-Seaweedbrain: yeah she is a bit girly.. Too girly. Sorry! I'll make her less girly next chapter cause I already started writing this and I really don't want to erase all of this and start over..(:**

**Review!**

**Softball terms? Ask me in a review! I would love it if you would!(: **

**Enjoy!(:**

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV<p>

After On The Border, we drove to Allison's house. Her family is pretty rich because her dad works constantly so they have a pretty big house. So does my family, but it's not as big as hers.

"Hey! I have an idea!" she said.

"Oh no.."

"My ideas aren't always bad!"

"Oh really? Remember that time you tried to fix the dent in the wall? And you ended up making a hole?"

"That was one time!"

"One time too many!" We started laughing.

"Soooo.." she said a little too casually. "What do you think of.. Percy?" and then she started smiling.

"He's nice."

Her grin faded. "Just nice?" she said pulling into her driveway. "You sure looked cozy when you were hugging him!"

"Well he was like a teddy bear!"

"Hey! You changed the subject!"

"How?"

"Okay so back to my GREAT idea! Jon and Percy should come over tomorrow and come swimming with us!"

"That actually could be kinda fun.." I said thinking about it.

"You want me to call them or do you want to?"

"I can" I said

"KAY! Here!" she said and threw me her phone. "Dial 18!"

After a few rings, someone picked up. It didn't sound like Jon so I said:

"Jon?"

"No, this is Percy."

"Oh alright!"

"Is this Allison?"

"Oh sorry. No, this is Annabeth."

"Oh well, hello there Annabeth." he said.

"Hello there, Percy!" we both laughed.

"So is there something you needed?"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot! We were wondering if you and Jon wanted to come swimming with us tomorrow at Allison's house?"

"Sure. I'll ask Jon." he said. A few moments later, he came back.

"He said he would love to."

"Alrighty. See ya then!"

"Bye Annabeth." he said. Then we hung up.

"Hmm…." she said. "I'm guessing that wasn't Jon… who else could it have been?" she said looking thoughtful. We both knew she was faking. She knew who it was.

"Could it have been… PERCY!" she screamed at me.

"Allison! Calm. Take deep breaths." then we both laughed.

"Hey I know what we should do!"

"What?"

"Lets watch a movie!"

"Kay…. Which one?"

"Lets go look!"

"But that'll take ages!"

"Will not!"

"You have like a ton of movies!"

"Fine then you pick one off the top of your head!"

"I Am Number Four?"

"Ooh! Nice choice!"

"Thanks?"

"I'll go get it!" she said. Then ran downstairs very enthusiastically.

"HEY!" she called from downstairs. "I'M LETTING THE DOGS IN!"

One more thing about her? She loves animals. She has 4 dogs and 3 cats. Her mom loves animals too. So that's another reason why they have so many animals.

"KAY!" I yell back to her. Then I hear a bunch of thuds coming from the staircase. Here come 4 dogs charging at me. Full speed. Then I get knocked over.

"Uh! Oh goodness! Hi baby girls" I say and start petting them all.

"Sorry about them!" she says to me. "Millie! Jasmin! Paisley! Shiloh! Get off of her! You know better than that." she says and they all walk over to her.

"Got the movie?" I ask.

"Yuppers!"

"I'm pretty sure you're the only one who says that."

"Don't hate!"

I laugh.

She pops in the movie and we watch it about 20 times before we both fall asleep.

The next morning we wake up to the doorbell. It's ringing like crazy and I'm about to rip my hair out. They won't stop ringing it! So I wake Allison up and we walk downstairs. Both still in our p.j's.

"These people better have a good explanation for why you had to wake me up so early." she muttered. They wouldn't stop ringing the bell so she screamed

"I'M COMING! JEEZ CALM DOWN!"

"You always were a morning person."

We open the door and standing there is Jon and Percy. They both had on swim trunks, t-shirts and sunglasses.

Percy laughed.

"Did we wake you guys up or something?" he said

"Yes you did actually! I was catchin up on my beauty sleep!" Allison said.

"Well excuuuuuse us!" Jon said.

"So what are you guys doing here so early?" Allison said.

"First of all. It's not early. It's 2 in the afternoon. And second of all you invited us to go swimming remember?" Percy said.

"Ohhh yeahh! I forgot! Silly me!"

"Well go get dressed!"

"Kay! Be right back!" She said then slammed the door in their faces. She opened it back up.

"Sorry… Come in!" We all started laughing at her stupidity. She glared at me like she could read my thoughts.

"Now we'll be right back" I said.

We ran up stairs and I realized I didn't have my swimsuit over here.

"Hey Alli? Can I borrow one of your swimsuits? Mines at my house and I don't feel like going to get it."

"Sure!" she said then threw me a bikini. It was pretty cute. Strapless though. It showed a lot, but I didn't really mind. (a/n: I'm not even gonna try to describe it. Look it up on my profile!) She was putting on a strapless one too it had a little ring where the.. cleavage is. (a/n: Not describing look on my profile if you wanna know.) Mine had strings connecting each.. cup.. together.

"And why are we dressing like sluts?" I asked her.

"Cause we both have people to impress!" she said while digging for cover ups. Thank God we're wearing those. I really don't know what I would do if we didn't have those. Wait. Did she say we BOTH have people to impress?

"Who do I have to impress?"

"Percy! Duh. I don't know what you would do without me. Like honestly I don't…" she said.

"I honestly don't know either.." we both started laughing.

"Okay! Got the cover ups! Now hurry and put it on." she said

Mine was just plain. It was a dark peachy color with white stripes. Hers was just plain white with decoration around the neck. (a/n: both on profile with swimsuits.) They were both pretty cute.

"YOU GUYS READY UP THERE?" Jon called. Well at least I think it was Jon it didn't sound like Percy.

"JUST A SECOND!" Allison called down. Then turned to me "Okay I have to teach you how to take off your cover up so you can get Percy to notice you!"

"Uh Allison.. I know how to take one off."

"Not in a sexy way though! Now just follow my lead when we get downstairs. Got it?"

"Nooo!"

"Yes! It'll work! I know how these things work! You never listen to me so listen to me now! He will fall for you if you just follow my movements."

Then she strutted downstairs and I really had no choice but to follow. Might as well follow her 'movements'. Who's it gonna hurt? So I walk down like she did and when I got to the bottom of the stairs Percy's jaw dropped. Allison looked over at him then back at me. She had a smug look on her face and mouthed _'told you so. Thank me later.' _

"Took ya long enough" Percy said.

"It takes a while to look this good" Allison said. "Doesn't it Annabeth?"

"What? Oh yeah. Definitely." came my smart reply. Percy smirked.

"Well are we ready?" Jon asked.

"Yup!" Allison said. They walked out holding hands.

"Ladies first?" Percy said.

"Such a gentleman." He laughed at my comment.

"That I am." and then we walked out laughing.

I'm guessing Allison heard so she turned around and grinned. She then elbowed Jon and he turned around and looked at us, he then smirked and turned back around. I started blushing.

"Hey Annabeth?" Allison said. "You look like you have a sunburn. Make sure you put on some sunscreen. Don't wanna make that worse!" I started blushing harder and of course she had to notice. "I didn't know you could get a sunburn that quickly!"

Jon and her were laughing their heads off and so I look over at Percy to say sorry and realized he was red too. Well, at least I'm not the only one.

"Wanna jump in?" he asked

"To get away from further embarrassment? Yes please." I said "Just let me take off my cover up." Allison must've heard (Damn she has good hearing.) so she got up and said

"Hey I'm gonna take off my cover up. Just a second" so she stood up. And she took off her cover up very slowly. I have to admit that it would make a girl look a lot hotter if she did it that way. So why not try it? So I followed her lead. Jon was staring at Allison(good boy) with his mouth on the ground. So I looked at Percy's reaction. It was exactly the same except he was looking at me. Hm. I guess it does work!

I love Allison for a lot of reasons, but the main reason is because she speaks her mind. Like now.

"Boys. Close your mouths. You look just plain stupid." Jon knew that if he didn't she would slap him or something so he closed it and said

"You look beautiful."

"Such a charmer." she said. Then both the guys took their shirts off and I have to say. Percy. Is. Hot. Just plain hot. He had like a freaking 8 pack! Jon did too, but still. I was just staring at him for like a whole 10 seconds before he snapped his fingers in front of my face and I started blushing like a maniac.

"Ready?" he asked. I blinked a few times to get my head straight.

"Yup!" So we ran and jumped in, splashing Allison and Jon in the process. Oh well. Serves them right!

"Annabeth. Wanna know something?" Allison asked.

"Yeah sure."

"I HATE YOU!" she said then ran and jumped in the pool right next to me.

She came up and said "Just kidding.. I love you!" then Jon came and jumped in right behind and she screamed like a little girl.

We all laughed except Allison. She was too busy glaring at Jon. Then she jumped on his head.

"Hey! Guys! I have an idea!" she said after she was done.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We should play chicken!"

"Yeah! What are the teams?" Percy said.

"Hmm." then she got a mischievous look on her face and said "Me and Jon and you and Annabeth!"

"Let's go!" Jon yelled. So we all swam to the shallow end. Allison got on Jon's shoulders so I got on Percy's.

"ONE, TWO, THREE" Allison started.

"WAIT! We need a plan." I said and bent down in Percy's ear.

"Simple plan. Whenever they say go, push me off your shoulders then I'll jump and attack Allison. Got it?"

"I think so." Allison had a scary look on her face and I knew they had a good plan too.

"Count of three! ONE TWO THREE! GOOO!" she yelled then Percy pushed me and I jumped, but Jon went underwater and so I ended up falling and they ended up winning.

"HA HA HA HA! YOUR… FACE.. WAS.. SOO… FUNNY!" Allison said between fits of laughter.

"I quit!" I said.

"Aw.. Party pooper!" she yelled at me. I got out of the pool and everyone followed. We sat on the side of the pool and just talked about everything. Then we got on the subject of baseball and the guys said softball is just an easier version of baseball.

"It is not!" I said

"Yeah it is! The ball is way bigger so it makes it easier to hit."

"But" Allison started "that means it's heavier so it's harder to make it go far, and harder to throw!"

"Yeah and baseball's are easier to throw cause they're so small."

"they may be harder to hit, but if you do hit it, it goes pretty damn far!" Allison said.

"Fine you guys win." Jon said.

"I knew we would!" Allison said.

"Lets get back in the pool. It's getting hot." I said

"Kay!" Allison said then jumped in.

Jon went after her and then me and then Percy. The day went on like that. So all in all it was a fun day. Eventually the guys had to go so when they left, Allison, of course, had to say something about how Percy and me should SO get together.

"You and Percy! Oh my goodness! You guys are like _perfecto!_" then she put her hand to her mouth and made a kissy noise while pulling her hand off.

I just ignored her. "Hey can I crash here again tonight?" I asked

"I don't think so. I got church tomorrow!"

"Oh yeah today's Saturday! I have church tomorrow too! Bye!" I said

"Stupid!"

"That's me!"

"I hate you."

"No ya don't!"

"How did you know?"

"I'm just smart!"

"Sure you are."

"Rude! Bye!"

"See ya!" she said then I walked out the door. I bumped into someone while I was walking out.

"Sorry!"

"Annabeth?"

"Percy?"

"You still here?"

"Just leaving actually."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So what are you doing here?"

"Forgot my sunglasses."

"Nice." I said.

"Yeah. Hey. Can I ask you a question?"

"You already did but you can ask another if you want." he laughed.

"Uh. Do, uh, want to, um, go out with me tomorrow night?"

"Yes!" I said a little too enthusiastically. "I mean, uh, yeah that would be cool. Walk me home?"

"Sure just let me get my glasses."

"Kay." So he knocked on the door and Allison's mom answered.

"Hey Annabeth! Who's the handsome fella?"

"Hi Janis! This is Percy."

"I see. Are you two?"

"Noooo!" I said.

"Oh you should be! Aw young love."

"Janis!"

"Oh right. Sorry dear! What can I help you with?"

"Percy forgot his sunglasses here earlier."

"Oh I know where those are! Let me go grab them!" she closed the door. Then re-opened it. "Sorry… Come in!" Déjà vu much? Like mother like daughter I guess. She came back about five seconds later.

"Here ya go darlin!" she said then handed him the sunglasses.

"Thanks."

"Alright bye, Janis!"

"See you two later!" Percy just waved.

He walked me to my house and we stayed in comfortable silence the whole way. He's easy to be around.

"Well see you tomorrow. On our.. Date." he said.

"Bye." then he kissed my cheek and left.

Wow. Today was a good day.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Yes please! <strong>

**Go on click the button and review! You know you wannnnnnt to!(: okay so maybe you don't want to but please do it for my sake?(: i'll love you forever! **

**if you review mine.. i'll read and review yours! unless you write good story update soon. then i won't but almost everything besides that!(:**

**~RaynieJay**


	3. Can't Wait For Tomorrow

**Review and enjoy!(:**

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

Today has been pretty uneventful. The only thing I have planned today is my date with Percy. I'm freaking out. I mean I don't even know where we're going. That's kind of a need to know thing right? Thought so. I guess I'll have to call and see. I don't even have his number. That could be a problem. I hear my phone beep. I pull it out of my pocket. _One New Text Message From 555-5505 _Hm. Who's that. I click open.

**(Percy=bold **_Annabeth=__italics)_

**Hey. Pick you up at 4:30. Sound good? **

_Percy?_

**No Chewbacca. Who else would it be, silly?**

I look at my watch to see what time it is. 3:30. _Well then CHEWBACCA, 4:30 sounds great! What do I need to wear? _

**Well the restaurant is pretty fancy so probably a dress? **

_Oh crap. I have none. I'll borrow one from Allison!(: see you tonight!_

**Can't wait ;)**

I call Allison and she picks up on the 3rd ring.

"ANNABETH! I miss you! You need to come over today!"

"Well that's why I was calling you. I need you to help me get ready."

"Oooh. Ready for what?"

"My, uhm. DatewithPercy." I mumbled the last part so she wouldn't hear me. I know she's gonna freak.

"Sorry, dear? What was the last part?"

"I have a date with Percy." I then heard a thud. And then a scream. She's either getting mugged by robbers or she's just that excited for me. I'm pretty sure it's the latter one.

"ANNABETH! WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING ON TELLING ME?"

"Uh now?"

"I'm so happy for you! Where are you guys going?" she asked

"Fancy restaurant. He said I need to wear a dress."

"Aw! So romantic!"

"Come over here now! I'm getting it all set up!" then she hung up on me. So I walked over there. I was about to knock on the door but before I could she opened it and pulled me inside, slammed the door real fast and rushed me upstairs to her bathroom.

"Stay here and text Percy that he needs to pick you up at my house!" then she ran out of the room. I texted him and he replied with an 'okay'. Allison then came running back in the room with a chair.

"Sit!" then she ran back out. She came running in with a curling iron and a makeup kit. The she got to work. The makeup wasn't awful. It was just silver eye shadow, mascara and shiny lip gloss. That took about 10 minutes and then she started on my hair. She curled it even more and I have to say, I looked pretty good so far. But anyways, my hair took about 45 minutes and then next comes the clothes and jewelry. She ran and picked it out which took her about 10 minutes. The dress was beautiful. It was knee length and had a swirly design on it. It was blue, silver, black and white. The shoes? High heels. I think she's trying to kill me. Oh well. Gotta try don't ya? For the jewelry I had a black bracelet with circles on the chain and a silver and black double necklace and the silver chain had a cross on it and then I had a little wallet/purse lookin thing with jewels on the opening thing. Thank goodness Percy is late. I then got a text so I pulled out my phone.

**So sorry. Can't make it. Mom got sick with flu. **Are you kidding me? I spend all this time getting ready and he CANCELS? Allison looks over my shoulder and reads it.

"That jackass! I spend all this work getting you ready and he freaking cancels? What the hell?"

"I guess it's okay cause his mom is sick. I would cancel for that too."

"But she's a grown woman! She can take care of herself can't she? I mean even I can! And I'm just a teenager! People infuriate me, ya know?"

"Alright. Well thanks for all this. You did a great job. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, sweetie!" she yelled as I walk downstairs.

When I walk outside, I see her father's car pull up. Allison hates her dad. I'm not really sure why, I think he's a perfectly nice man. Yeah, he works a lot, but he's just trying to make a living. She would hate me forever if I didn't tell her he was home. So I walk up to the door, reopen it and tell her. I hear thuds coming down the stairs.

"Annie! I'm going home with you, okay?"

"Fine, but why do you hate your dad so much?" Her face darkened.

"I'll tell you later." I knew by the look on her face, just to drop it.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"That's another reason why you're my best friend. You know when to drop things." then she laughed. It was more of an awkward laugh, but I think it was just so she could get past the conversation. When we got to my house, we just started to hang out, and eventually Allison had to go home, considering we have school tomorrow. I'm pretty tired and I still haven't gotten this goo off my face so I go upstairs and take a shower then get dressed and go to bed.

* * *

><p><em>BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. BEE- <em>**SLAM!**

I love snooze buttons. I look at the clock and it says 7:00. Ugh. Who the hell made school at 7:45? Whoever it was, I just have one thing to say to them. They're a complete idiot and I hate them with all of my being. Since I slept in 10 minutes, I get up, splash water on my face, throw my hair up in a ponytail and get dressed in jean shorts, converse, and my softball camp shirt. Allison and I carpool to school so I call her.

"Annabeth! Hey best friend? You wanna take your car today? Mines out of gas! Unless you want to push it. Then I guess we could take mine. But that wouldn't be very fun! Like really? Ooh guess what! I'm wearing my new hat! You are gonna love it!"

"Okay. I'm sure I will and yeah we can take my car."

"Kay I'm almost over!" Then she hung up and I hear the doorbell ring, then the door open.

"READY, ANNABETH?"She calls. First question. How does she get here so fast? Next question. How did she get in?

"Yeah! Just a second!" Then I run downstairs. I'm shocked with what I see. Allison has a very weird style. I never thought it was this weird though. She had on a white t-shirt that said 'VARSITY 8' in navy blue, REALLY short ripped denim shorts, Jack Purcells with pink and navy striped socks and a pink wide brim straw hat.**(a/n:profile.)** Can you say strange? Oh and she has in her hand a box of a dozen Krispie Kream donuts, which she will most likely finish.

"I'm guessing those are all for you?" I said referring to the donuts.

"Yeah! I'll let you have two though. Maybe one. It depends on how hungry I am when we get to school." Did I mention she eats like a trucker?

"I swear, I don't know where all that goes."

"Well part of it goes into my main stomach, another part goes into my second stomach and the last part goes in my extra hungry stomach."

"Whatever. Lets just go." I say laughing.

* * *

><p>When we get to school, I can already tell I'm gonna have a bad day. You wanna know why? Rachel Elizabeth Dare walks over to our car with her little posse.<p>

"What do you want, Dare?" I say as I get out of the car.

"Oh, nothing. Just coming over to say hello to my favorite friends!" I look over at Allison and she's grabbing a jelly filled donut. She opens it up and throws it right at Rachel's face. Then she leans over to me and says

"Sorry, but now you only get one donut." and then we start cracking up.

"Hey, Rach" I say "I think you got a little something on your face. Need a napkin?"

"Ugh! I hate you!"

"I thought we were your favorite friends though?" Allison said smirking.

"Ugh NO!" She said stomping off.

"Well time for Tiger Time!" Our school mascot is a tiger so the time before 1st period is called Tiger Time. It's where we just go and hang out and do homework and stuff. So we start walking to class. Which, unfortunately, we have with the she-devil. Aka Rachel.

When we get there Rachel is sitting at the front and so we sit in the back and just hang out while we eat our donuts. Twenty-five minutes later, it's time for 1st hour which, unfortunately we have Rachel in again AND our teacher is Mrs. Brown. She's nice if you're on her good side, but Allison and me definitely aren't on.

While we are walking we spot Percy. So I tell Allison to go on to class. I walk over to him.

"Hey. Let me see your schedule." I say and take it from him.

"We have 1st, 3rd, 5th and 6th hour together. Follow me."

"Yes, ma'am" he said with a smirk. When we walk in, Mrs. Brown puts on a fake smile like she's happy we have a new kid. I take my seat next to Allison and thankfully there's a spot in front and beside me. Either way he sits by me. Then I realize, Rachel isn't here yet. So she's gonna have to sit in one of these spaces.

"Attention class!" Mrs. Brown starts while Rachel runs in. Late of course and sits in front of me. She would do that. "We have a new student today! Introduce yourself and tell us a little bit about you."

"Uh okay. Well I'm Percy Jackson and I play baseball and my teams name is the Cardinals."

"Very interesting!" She says with fake enthusiasm. "Take a seat next to Annabeth. Annabeth raise your hand."

"He knows me."

"Don't back talk. Just raise your hand and say yes ma'am."

"What's the point if he already knows me?"

"You mean 'Yes ma'am" she says

I realize my argument is useless so I just say "Yes ma'am."

"Thank you." Then she starts going on and on about something we already learned last year so Rachel turns to Percy and says

"So you play baseball? That's so cool. I play softball you know." That sparks Allison's attention and mine. So before Percy can say anything she says.

"Really Rach? What position do you play? Are you infield or outfield?"

"Uh." She says nervously. "I'm, uh, outfield definitely."

"Oh that's cool. Which position?" I say. She blushes and turns around. "That's what I thought."

"Hey, Perce? Piece of advice." I start. "Stay away from Rachel." Allison finishes for me. And I nod in agreement.

* * *

><p>Second, third and fourth hour passed by in a blur and now it's time for lunch. We start walking down the hall til someone grabs Allison from behind.<p>

"AH!" she screams. Then turns around.

"Hello beautiful." Jon says then grabs her hand and kisses it.

"Jon! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" He says mocking her.

"Jerk."

"Yup!" He says then turns to me. "Hey Annie!"

"Hi Jon. Wait. Don't call me that!"

"Why? Allison gets to." He says grabbing her hand.

"Well, Allison, has known her forever." Allison says.

"Exactly." I say.

"Fine. Sorry, Anna_Beth._" Emphasizing on the 'beth' part.

We get into the lunch line and Allison buys a ton of food. As usual.

Jon says "I don't know where all that goes. Honestly, I don't."

"Annabeth explain." she says once we get through the line and sit down.

"Why me?" I ask.

"Cause I'm starving." she says digging in.

"Fine." I say, then turn to Jon "Well, like she said earlier, part goes into her main stomach, another part goes into her second stomach and the last part goes into her extra hungry stomach."

"Wow." A voice says from behind us. "Jeez Allison. Enough food?"

"I don knwo mybe Pershy" She says with a full mouth.

"If you couldn't understand her she said 'I don't know maybe, Percy.'."

"Thank you. I actually couldn't understand." he says sitting down.

We spent the whole lunch period talking and laughing until Rachel came over, whispered something in Percy's ear and left. He had a faint smile dancing on his lips.

"What was that about?" I ask. He looks at me and says "Oh that? Nothing." Allison was glaring daggers at him.

"What did we say about staying away from her?" she says.

"She's actually kind of nice when you get to know her. We have second hour together."

"I'm sorry. Did I hear that correctly?" She says.

"I don't know. It depends on what you heard." He says back.

"I heard you say, she's actually kind of nice when you get to know her."

"Then yes you heard me correctly."

"You're lucky my New Year's Resolution was to be a nicer person, otherwise I would be slapping you right now."

"I guess I am lucky." I couldn't help it. That was funny so I burst out laughing and that made Allison giggle and Jon laugh so Percy smirked a little.

The rest of the day went on kind of like that except it was in class instead of the lunch room. I can't wait for tomorrow. Read the ending authors note or you'll be super confused next chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey you! Yeah you! You know you wanna review!(: I'm a poet and I didn't even know it! REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YOU A SHOUT OUT NEXT CHAPTER! AND I WILL LOOVE YOU FOR ALL OF TIME!(: thats a long time ya know? click the review button. you know you want to!(: Did you realize you won't be confused if you don't read this? I just tricked you. I'm sneaky(:<strong>

**~RaynieJay**


	4. Breakups, Flirting &Sappy Romance Movies

**Reviiiewww! Oh and shoutouts. Almost forgot about those!(: **

**Lovelikewoe13! By the way, I love that song!(:**

**JayJay-Lynn!- Thank you!(:**

**Buzzlessbee-Thank you! You've commented twice and I really appreciate it!(:**

**BornLucky101- Yes we are gonna see more pjo people! And thank you!(:**

**Barefoot Beach Bum- Yes I do play! We're like twins. I play 1st**** &3****rd**** too! And my coach is exactly the same. Mean and a creep!(:**

**Skillitt-biscit- Thanks!**

**Skywriter5-I'm sorry! I felt like it was rushed, too. I'm working on it this chapter!**

**Starglow13- Thanks!**

**Perceabeth- Thank you! You have also commented twice and I hope you know how much I appreciate it!**

**Sorry I'm getting bored. I'll give the rest of you a shoutout at the end..(: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When I called Allison this morning to see who was picking who up, she sounded awful, like she had been crying all night. I was gonna ask her what was wrong, but when I started to, I guess she knew so she just said she would drive herself to school and then she hung up. Something must be up. I know Jon didn't break up with her cause she would be pissed off instead of crying. Hm. Must be her dad.<p>

I get to school and everyone looks a bit confused. I walk up to Thalia, Piper, and Silena.

"Hey guys. What's going on? Everyone looks so confused."

"You tell us." Thalia says. "Allison just walked into school crying. I'm not sure why. She didn't even have any food with her so something awful must have happened." Allison? Without food? If someone would have told me this before today, I would send them to an eye doctor to get their eye sight checked. You never see Allison without food. Never.

"Oh" I said

"Yeah. We were gonna ask what's wrong, but she ran too quickly." Piper chimed in.

"I should go see what's up. Thanks guys! Hey come sit with us at lunch today. I'm sure Allison will need more comforting."

"Alright, Annabeth. See you later."

"Bye" I said then ran to Tiger Time. I got in there and I saw her. Her eyes were huge and her face was all red. She had about 5 used tissues on her desk, feet up on the desk next to her, hot chocolate in hand and she was wearing a huge black t-shirt that said All Time Low on it and sweat pants. She never dresses that casually. She always wears something that someone from the eighties would wear.

"Allison?" I say walking over to her. She doesn't even look up. I sit in front of her and snap my fingers in front of her face and she finally looks up.

"What?"

"What's wrong? You look awful." she let out humorless laugh, then a few tears escaped her eyes.

"J-j- Jon.. he b-broke.." And then she burst into tears. I'm guessing that means he broke up with her. That's strange because she's had a few long term boyfriends and everytime they break up with her, she gets pissed. She never cries. Ever. The whole time I've known her, she has cried 3 times. Once when her sister moved to college. Next when her grandfather died. And the last time was when we were 9, her dog died.

"He what?" she just nodded her head.

"What teacher does he have now?"

"Mr. C-Coleman. I-I think."

"Kay thanks."

"Mrs. Landbrooks?" She looks up from her desk.

"Who said that?"

"Me." I say raising my hand.

"Yes, Jeremy?" Jeremy?

"Uh, it's Annabeth."

"Okay, Banana Jeff" Did I mention she's deaf?

No use correcting her. "Can I go to Mr. Coleman's room real quick? I have to ask him a question."

"I don't care. Take a pass." No thank you. So I walk towards his room. Just my luck. Jon's leaving the class. I clear my throat and he turns around.

"Listen, Annabeth. I can explain!" He says sounding kind of panicked.

"Can you? Can you really?"

"Yes!"

"Well start." His face falters. "Fine don't explain. Just tell me why?"

"Well, uh. I just thought it was time for a break."

"Bull shit! Give me the real reason. Wait you know what? Go explain it to Allison. Do you have any idea how she's taking all of this? She wouldn't even look up at me when I was talking to her! Her face looks like a puffy, red tomato! Allison never cries! Never! You were the one who was supposed to make sure she never would! But you're the one who's making her! I can't believe you!"

"You wanna know the real reason?"

"No duh!"

"It's because I'm afraid."

"Afraid? What could you possibly be afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of falling in love with her. She's perfect and great and beautiful and smart and funny and I'm afraid. Okay? I'm afraid because she's too perfect. I'm afraid because I think I already am in love with her."

"Why couldn't you tell her that?" Then the bell rings. "Me and you? We're not done with this conversation. I'll talk to you after class." Then I walked off. I was looking for Allison. I spot her walking towards the bathroom. Probably to splash some water on her face. I walk in after her. I pat her on the back and give her a hug.

"W-will y-you s-skip first-t hour w-with m-me?" She asks in a shaky voice.

"Of course. I don't wanna deal with Mrs. Brown today anyway."

"G-good."

"So. I know you don't really wanna talk about it, but did he say why he broke up with you?"

"Y-yes. H-he said that h-he thought i-it was t-time for a b-b-break!" She then burst into tears for the 2nd time today. I should stop bringing this up.

"It's okay Allison." I say rubbing her back. "I'll be right back." I say then go to my locker and get 2 towels to sit on so we don't have to sit on the bathroom floor. I also grab my iPod. We need some good music. Boy slashing music. I open the door and walk back in. I see her sitting on the floor already.

"You know how dirty the bathroom is? Stand up and sit on this towel."

"I d-don't c-care anymore."

"I'm so sorry."

"I-I.. I love him!" She burst into tears again. I sit down next to her under my towel and scoot over so she can share. She moves onto it.

"I thought he was the one you know? I mean I know I said that about the last three, but I actually thought he was." I didn't know what to say so I just sat there and listened. Sometimes that's what people need. Just someone to listen to them. I guess Percy noticed our absence so he texted me.

**Hey. Where are you guys?**

_Bathroom. Why?_

**Why are you in there? **

_Allison asked if I would skip first hour with her._

**Oh why does she want to? Just cuz?**

_Did you not hear? Jon broke up with her. _"Where's your iPod?" Allison asks, so I hand it to her.

**Why?**

_Well she says he said that he thought it was time for a break, but when I talked to him in the halls he said something different._

**Oh what did he say?**

_Tell you later. Bye_

**Wait don't go. **So I turned off my phone. Just then I heard the door opening, afraid it was a teacher I picked Allison up with me and we ran into the stalls and stood on the toilets. Turns out it wasn't a teacher. Guess who it was? If you guessed Spongebob and Patrick, you're a complete, total idiot, but if you guessed Rachel Elizabeth Dare, I have to say, you my friend, are a complete, total genius. Guess who was with her? Her posse. I hate all of them.

"OH EM GEE! Jenna did you hear that Jon is back on the market? He is so fiiiiine and he will be mine! I'll make sure of it. I knew he would break up with that softball playing twerp. He obviously broke up with her for me. I mean you could so see him staring at me in Tiger Time! He was so checking me out!" I heard Allison start sniffling. Can't they just leave already? Finally, the bell rings and Rachel and her crew shuffle out. We both open the stall doors and I walk over to her and give her a hug. She shouldn't have to suffer through this. Jon is such an ass. I mean really? He's afraid to be in love with her? Why? She's the most lovable person on Earth!

"You wanna go to second hour or skip?"

"We can go. I'm sure Mr. Coleman will let me sit in the back and do nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yeaah. I'll just tell him I'm having a r-really r-rough d-d-day." She says while trying to hold back tears. I'm gonna beat him up next time I see him. I warned him when they first got together, that if he broke her heart I would break his face and I plan on keeping my promise.

"L-lets g-go." Unfortunately we have this class with he who must not be named. If you think I'm talking about Voldemort, you are stupid beyond reason. Sorry, but you are.

When we walked in, we walked up to Mr. Coleman. He's my favorite teacher. If you say you don't feel good, he sends you home, if you tell him you're having a bad day, he lets you sit at the back and talk with a friend. He's awesome. He's kinda chubby, but he's a cute chubby. Sort of like a teddy bear or a panda.

"Mr. Coleman?" I say.

"Hello Annabeth! Oh my Allison. You look sad. Why don't you guys sit in the back today? I'll let you girls do whatever. Just don't get too loud, okay?"

"Yes sir." Then we walk to the back and take our seats. Then guess who shows up? Yeah him. That him. The him that I hate. Which is Jon, if you didn't catch that. He comes to the back and sits down behind Allison.

"Listen. I'm really sorry. I know I shouldn't have broken up with you. You have no idea how sorry I am." she then sneezes and sniffles a little.

"Bless you. Are you sick or something?"

"No I'm just allergic to bullshit." she says and then moves accross the room. She's really strong when it comes to standing up to people, but I could tell that was really hard for her.

"Nice going." I say and walk over and sit by her. He just sits in the back looking sad. Oh well. Serves him right. **(a/n: i was gonna end it here, but i'm gonna be nice and continue!) **

* * *

><p>At lunch, Jon was sitting by himself not even touching his food. Neither was Allison and then Piper, Silena and Thalia all came up and sat around Allison, Percy, and me.<p>

"We heard about _the inccident _and we're really sorry." Piper says and the others nodded in agreement.

"We went off campus during first hour and bought these for you." Silena says and brought out a gift bag and flowers.

"Th-thanks guys. I appreciate it." Allison says. She opens and inside there is a 3 huge box of chocolates and a 8 sappy romance movies that she will make me watch some time today. She doesn't like those kinds of movies, but I know her too well. She's gonna make me watch them. Trust me.

"That was really sw-sweet, guys." she says then stands up and hugs them. The rest of the lunch went on in awkward silence. That is until Jon stood up and walked over to our table.

"Allison. Can I talk to you?" Her breath hitched in her throat and she put on a strong face.

"I don't know can you?"

"Allison please." She looked on the verge of tears, but she kept strong.

"Whatever you have to say you can say in front of everyone."

"Okay fine. I'm in love with you, Allison. I'm afraid of that though. That's why I broke up with you. You're perfect. You're smart and beautiful and funny and amazing and I love you. You make me so happy and I don't know how to live without you. I made a huge mistake. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself. I'm sorry." I few tears spilled out of her eyes and she didn't even make eye contact with him when she said this.

"I think you should go." Her voice wavered at the end and he walked off looking more sad then when he came over.

"Why don't you forgive him? I mean he just admitted to you that he was in love with you and all that and you tell him to go?" I say. I know that was kinda harsh, but he just spilled out all his feelings.

"You know what?" She says standing up. "I don't need your input or your advice." and with that, she walked off.

* * *

><p>During 5th hour, I kept trying to keep my mind off of what happened at lunch. Fourth hour was completely awkward cause Allison's mad at me. I don't even understand why. I just asked a simple question. I was interrupted from my thoughts by none other than Percy.<p>

"Hey. You have your thinkin face on. What's goin on?"

"I swear you must have seaweed for brains if you don't know." I said.

"Well no need to be a wise cracker."

"Wise cracker?"

"Seaweed for brains?"

"That is a common term used for stupid people!"

"Whatever you say."

"Hey! I know! That should be your new nickname! Seaweed Brain." I say and leaned back, pleased with my choice.

"Hmmm. If I get a nickname, you do too." He then put on his thinking face. "I know! Wise girl." Then he copied my movements.

"Copy cat."

"I thought I was Seaweed Brain?" He countered.

"You're both." I said laughing

"But you can't have 2 nicknames! It's like against nickname code."

"Nickname code?"

"Yes. Nickname code. Got a problem with that?"

"Yes I do actually."

"Do somethin about it!" He says laughing.

"Excuse me." Our teacher, Mrs. Dunn says. "Can you stop flirting and pay attention?"

"We weren't flirting!" I say defending ourselves while turning bright red.

"Sure seems like it to me." she mutters. I look over at Percy and see that he's blushing too. Finally, someone who blushes almost as much as I do. He winked at me and then turned his attention to Mrs. Dunn. Again I blush a deep, deep very unattractive red color. Damn you, Percy.

* * *

><p>When I got home from school, I decided to call Allison to see why she's mad. It rang once and then stopped so I walked over to her house and opened the door.<p>

"Allison?" I call.

"Mom?" her voice is still a little shaky.

"No it's Annabeth."

"What the hell are you doing here?" She says trying to sound strong.

"You ignored my call so I decided to come talk to you instead." I say looking for her.

"I'm in the kitchen." I walk in there and find her sitting on the counter. I must look confused because she says "I was trying to get a bug off the ceiling and I couldn't reach so I stood up here and I don't wanna get down."

"I see. So why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not anymore. I'm sorry about that. It's just I'm having a really hard time dealing with" she swallowed hard "all of.. this." her voice cracked at the end. I can't believe he has this effect on her.

"It's okay. I understand. Come down here and give me a hug. Then we can watch those movies. So we did. She ended up getting over it after eating all the chocolates and watching 6 of the movies. We laughed at all of them and now I think she's over it. But you never know with her. She can hide emotions pretty well.

* * *

><p><strong>More shout outs!(: Even though it's 5:58 am and I still haven't gone to bed! I'm so freaking tired so on with it! Oh and sorry if the ending is crappy. Like I said, I'm tired, but I wanted to get another chapter up!(: SHOUTOUTS!<strong>

**atlantajacksonpercyslittlesis- I play 1st too! and 3rd! oh and I love your name! **

**Wisegirl-Seaweedbrain- I tried to make her a little less girly. Tell me if you want her to be less girly!**

**Percabeth4711- I thought it was different too! I haven't read a fic about softball or baseball for PJO so I just decided to write one!(:**

**REVIEW!(:**

**~RaynieJay**


	5. Kill Me Now I Beg Of You

**Remember to review(: **

**skillit-biscit- Thanks! I definitely will keep writing! When I hear people say my stories make their day, that makes mine! So thanks!(:**

**atlantajacksonpercyslittlesis-PM me about the updating! But o I don't like Harry Potter, my sister tried to make me read it and I threw it out the car window and we had to turn around and go get it..(:**

**unclaimed12- She will! This chapter actually(: And thank you!**

**pandadragonz- Thank you! Don't worry I'll start updating a lot cause it's summer and I have no plans except for the lake and Florida! **

**BornLucky101- Thhhhhaaannk youu! At least I know I'll have one more review every chapter!(: I appreciate it! It's kinda funny cause you jinxed me! Sorry about not updating for like 2 or 3 days.!(:**

**Buzzlessbee- I know it's pretty suspenseful right? Hahah(:**

**lovelikewoe13- You're reviews crack me up. You're so random!(:**

**IFoundAPickle- I love your name. It makes me want a pickle.(: And thank you! I am pretty awesome aren't I? Just kidding.(:**

**Barefoot Beach Bum- We must be separated at birth! I have brown hair and green eyes too!(: **

**Review lovelies!(:**

* * *

><p>I honestly don't know how we got to school alive. When Allison is angry, she tends to drive really fast and really uncautious. Maybe I should have driven us to school. As you can see, Allison is past the crying stage and has now moved onto the 'I'm gonna rip his head off if he comes near me' stage. Which, unfortunately for him, he doesn't know. So he walks up to her car as we're getting out. Was he just waiting for her to get there? I guess Allison was thinking the same thing.<p>

"Were you just waiting for me to get here or something?"

"Yes, I was actually."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm really, really sorry. I miss you so much. Will you please forgive me?"

"You better turn around and walk away because I'm about to punch you in the face. You know how most girls can't punch? Yeah, well, I can. So if you don't want a black eye, I suggest you leave me alone." She says getting up in his face. She may be short, but she is very intimidating. I spot Percy walking over, so I run over to him.

"I think they need some alone time." I say with a little awkward laugh.

"Oh. I was actually going over there to talk to you."

"Well in that case, feel free." He laughed.

"I was just wondering if you might wanna go out? On Friday. Since our last plans got cancelled. I just thought you might want to..."

"Sure! That sounds great! What time? What do I need to wear? Where are we going?"

"Woah slow down." He says then pulls out 2 tickets to the Yankees game. I start screaming my head off. How did he get those?

"What seats are we in? Oh my gosh! How did you get these?" I tackle him in a hug. "That is so awesome!"

"Just wait til you hear our seats. Right behind the dug out."

"You... whaa...HOW? Those are like IMPOSSIBLE to get!"

"Well, my mom knows the coach. They went to highschool together."

"That is amazing! What time is the game?"

"Around 6 I think."

"I can't wait!" I look over at Allison and Jon and see him smile. Oh no. That isn't a good sign. Then he hugs her. Well shit. My good mood is ruined.

"Oh and after I thought we could go to dinner."

"That sounds great!" Then Allison comes running up to me.

"Annabeth! Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure."

"Uh, alone? Sorry Percy. It's not that you can't hear I just have to tell her something."

"It's okay Allison. No worries."

"Thanks!" she says and drags me off.

"Don't tell me you got back with him." I say

"No" I gave a sigh of relief. "I gave him til the end of the day to make it up to me and win me back! I know he won't though." Relief is gone.

"He'll do anything for you. I have a feeling he will get you back by the end of the day. If not you know he's never gonna stop."

"Yes he will. We made a deal. If he can't win me back, he's gonna quit trying."

"We both know he won't."

"I know, but can't I at least hope?" she says

"I guess. Oh crap! We're late. Oh well Mrs. Landbrooks won't notice if we sneak in."

"Hahah. You wanna ditch Brown again today? I'm really not in the mood for getting yelled at."

"Nah. Lets just go in there and listen to our iPods and talk. We'll sit in the back and pray she doesn't notice us. If she asks us why we were gone we'll say I was having 'girl problems'" I say and make air quotes around girl problems.

"Kay. That's your excuse, what's mine?" She says while we near Mrs. Landbrooks door.

"We can say you had girl problems too. She's too stupid to realize we're lying."

"Kay" she says. We spent the rest of Tiger Time throwing things at the back of Rachel's head. She kept turning around and Allison would pretend like she was crying still so Rachel would laugh and turn back around. It was pretty fun. Too soon, the bell rings. We get up and walk to Mrs. Brown's room.

"Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" She says as we walk in.

"Allison! Annabeth!" Mrs. Brown shouts. "Where were you 2 yesterday?"

"Uh it's kind of private." Allison says.

"Tell me!"

"Fine. We were having 'girl problems' " I say making quotations around girl problems again.

"What kind of girl problems?"

"What other girl problems do you know of?" Allison says sarcastically.

Realization hits her like a ton of bricks. "Oh alright then, sit down." So we do and then pull out our iPods. We snake the headphones up our shirt so she can't see them and we spend the whole hour like that. That is until I realize I haven't told Allison about my date with Percy. I yank the headphones out of her ear.

"Hey!" she says in a whisper. "I was listening to that!"

"I forgot to tell you something."

"Tell me then."

"I have a date with Percy on Friday."

"Aw! Where are you guys going?"

"Yankees game. Right behind the dug out!"

"How did he get those? They're like impossible!"

"His mom went to high school with the coach."

"That is amazing!" she says.

"I know."

"Ooh! Do you have a Yankees jersey?"

"No. Why?"

"You need one! I know exactly what you're gonna wear! I wore it when I went with.. Jon."

"What is it?"

"A Yankees jersey, navy blue tights, shorts, Jack Purcell's, and your Yankees hat."

"That actually might work. Thanks."

"No problemo" Then she put her headphones back in. I notice Percy isn't here. Hm. That's weird. I just talked to him earlier.

* * *

><p>While we're walking in line for lunch, I hear the sound of 2 guitars. I look towards the entrance and see none other than Percy and Jon. I wonder what they have planned. I recognized the music. I think it's Longer by David Archuleta. Allison of course still isn't paying attention. I never knew Jon could sing. I didn't know Percy could either. That's where he must have been all day. Working on this. It really is pretty sweet. Now I think Allison notices, but she's ignoring it because she's... Well she's Allison. Stubborn. Finally when we sit down Jon stands on the table and sings to her. I finally see her smile and I know that she caved.<p>

"Please?" He says, grinning, after they're done.

"Fine. Last chance though." if possible his grin widens. He jumps down and hugs her tight. Mushy gushy lovey dovey crap. Not my cup of tea, but even I have to admit it's precious. We sit down and Jon is still grinning.

"I'll be right back." He runs off and takes the guitars with him.

"Where did you guys get those?" I ask

"Oh.. Uh, we kind of, um stole them from the, uh, band room."

"Was that why you weren't there in Math today?" Allison wonders.

"Yup."

"You guys did really good."

"Thanks beautiful" Jon says walking up.

"Oh hush. You aren't completely forgiven." he put on a pouty face. She put her hand in his face.

"Not gonna work."

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went by uneventful. Pretty boring actually. One thing exciting? They announced that there is gonna be a summer dance on Saturday from 7:00 to 11:00. Pretty long, but I know it's gonna be fun. Jon already asked Allison. It was kind of precious how he did it. By the tennis courts there is a chain fence and he put plastic cups in there, spelling out 'Allison, me, you, dance?' then a heart and his name. <strong>(an: my sisters boyfriend did this for her for prom!) **She obviously said yes. It took a ton of cups and we cleaned it up after. But it took forever. I don't know if Percy is gonna ask me or not. It's Friday so if he's gonna ask he needs to ask today. I want him to, but I don't know.

"Hey Annabeth? Meet me outside for lunch, okay?" Percy says then walks off. Okay I guess.

The rest of the day I spent wondering why I was going to meet him outside for lunch and why he wanted me to meet him out there. I haven't seen Allison in any of our classes.

Finally lunch came and I walked outside. Standing there was Thalia, Silena, Juniper, Piper, Katie, Allison, Bianca and Clarisse. They were holding a huge sign that said:

'Annabeth, will you go to the Summer Dance with me? -Percy' and standing next to it was Percy with a bouquet of flowers. I nodded excitedly and he grinned. Allison squealed and ran over and hugged me.

"You have no idea how hard it was to keep this from you! I was about to crack, but I did it! Aren't you proud?"

"Yes, Allison. Super duper proud."

"I thought you would be!" She then ran off.

* * *

><p>That night I went over to Allison's to borrow the Yankees jersey and navy blue tights from her house that she said I could wear. Knowing her, she will add fifty million more things to my outfit. Funny thing is, she isn't a girly girl. She hates makeup and all that, but she has a ton of it. I went over and on the door was a sack of clothes with a note attached.<p>

'Sorry! At Jon's. I would help, but I can't. Wish I could. Have fun! Tell me ALL about it later!(: -Allison P.S If you don't, I'll kick your ass.'

I grab the bag and walk home. While I am getting dressed, the phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey Annabeth. It's Percy."

"Not calling to cancel again are you?"

"Why? Do you want me to?" He says laughing.

"Hmm. Depends. Are you offering?" I laugh.

"Never!"

"Oh alright! So what did you need?"

"Oh right. I was calling to ask you where you wanted to go to dinner."

"We could just grab a hot dog and a drink at the game."

"Really? Most girls won't even go near those things."

"Well I guess I'm just not like other girls."

"I like that."

"Well yeah. So anyways, are you picking me up or am I meeting you there?"

"Picking you up."

"Gotcha. What time?"

"Around 5. Is that okay? I thought we might need to get there early so we can find our seats and stuff."

"Sounds great! See ya then."

"Bye." I look at the clock and it says 4:30. Well I guess I have time to kill. So I do my homework. Yeah I don't know why I have it either. You will never guess who it is from. Okay maybe you can. Mrs. Brown did if you didn't catch that. I hear the bell ring so I walk downstairs and open it. It's Percy. He's dressed almost exactly like me except he has on jeans.

"Hey." he says. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah just a second. I gotta grab my hat." So I run to the coat/hat closet and grab it. When I start walking to the door, I hear him talking on the phone.

"Yes mom... I know... Yes I will be a gentleman... I know. Open and close doors, no interrupting, be polite... I know you tell me this everytime.. Yes I know.. Mom I really need to go... Yeah I love you too... Okay bye mom... I'll remember... Yeah okay... I really need to go now... Yes I know.. Yeah okay.. Bye mom... I love you too... Bye now." He then hung up the phone.

"So your a mommas boy?" I say and he starts blushing like crazy.

"You heard that?"

" Yes sir."

"Well I guess I kind of am."

"Kind of?"

"Okay fine. I'm a big mommas boy. Can we go now please?" I can't help but laugh.

"Yes!" He smirks and rolls his eyes at my enthusiasm. "Jerk." He laughs.

"Lets just go." he says as we head towards the car. When we get there he opens the door for me and closes it once I'm inside. He jogs around towards the drivers side and hops in.

"So you're a mommas boy that listens?"

"Correct! Man, nothing gets by you does it?"

"Never." I say with a laugh. He just chuckles.

* * *

><p>When we get to the game, it's already packed. We find our seats and Percy takes my order, then goes to get it. He gets back about twenty minutes later with 4 hotdogs, all with mustard, two cokes and a bag of peanuts. Yum. He hands me 2 hotdogs and a coke and we spend the rest of the game just talking and watching and my favorite, eating. The Yankees ended up winning 3-2. It was a fun game. We walked out to his car just talking about random things. Once we were inside, we rode home in comfortable silence. It was nice, but all to soon, we were in front of my house. He walked me up to the door.<p>

"I had a great time tonight. I hope maybe sometime we can do it again?" I say

"I would like that." Then he leaned down and kissed me. His lips. They were perfect. They fit perfectly with mine. They were warm and soft. I couldn't get enough of it, so I turned my head and made the kiss deeper. The porch lights started flickering off and on, over and over again. **(a/n: I copied this from I Am Number Four!) **

"I'm coming, Mom!" I yell at her. "Well I'll see you tomorrow. At the, uh, dance." Then I give him a kiss on the cheek and turn towards the door.

"Bye" he says then watches me walk in. Best. Day. Ever. **(a/n: I was gonna end it here, but I'm insanely bored so I'm continuing!)**

* * *

><p>The next day, I realized I don't have a dress to wear. I doubt Allison does either so I call her. She picks up on the first ring.<p>

"Annabeth! I was just about to call you! We don't have any dresses to wear! This is a disaster! I'm coming to pick you up and we are going shopping now!" then she hung up. Have you noticed she does that a lot? Well if you haven't, she does. I hear a knock on the door, then the door opening. Déjà vu much?

"Annabeth! Get your ass down here!" She screams up at me.

"I'm coming! Don't get your panties in a wad!"

"They aren't in a wad! They're in a bunch!"

"Same thing!" I scream walking down the stairs.

"Finally! Now lets go!" She says dragging me to her car. Twenty minutes later we are standing in front of Jenny and Lulu's Dress Shop.

Kill me now please. I beg of you.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila!(: Hope you enjoyed it!(: Oh and REVIEWWW!((: - Double chin! Sorry getting distracted Please scroll down a little more and click the button that says Review this chapter and then type your thoughts in the little box thing!(: THAAAAAAAANKKK YOUUU!<strong>

**~RaynieJay!(:**


	6. My Life Can't Get Any Better

**Sorry! I love how I tell people I'm gonna update more often now cause it's summer and that I have no plans. Then I don't update for like 5 or 6 days…(: This is the last chapter for shoutouts! The chapters after this, if you review then I will read one of your stories and review it!(: **

**no name- Hahah sorry! I feel bad.. Hopefully this chapter will make you forgive me! I think I'm adding a lot of percabeth this chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

**no name again- I'm guessing you wrote all four of those reviews! Hahah. Thanks! Oh and yes they're juniors! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been pretty busy. I'll try to update more.(:**

**unclaimed12- Not trying to sound rude, honestly I'm not, but if you hate baseball and softball so much, why are you reading this? Sorry if that sounds rude I really don't mean for it to, but I'm kind of curious.(: Thank you for reading it even though you hate those sports I really appreciate it don't get me wrong I'm just curious(:**

**lovelikewoe13- Hahah you seem to get even more random each time you review..(:**

**4ever2010- Thank youu! I know I'm still deciding on dresses, but I have the few I want picked out already!**

**summergirl881- I know I hate when I do that. I'll work on it this chapter! I'm sorry about switching tenses so much, but I'm in such a hurry I don't even think about it!(:**

**Barefoot Beach Bum- Percabeth is ADORABLE!(: That is so weird though cause my sister has red hair and green eyes and so does my mom. I look like nobody in my family! Hahah. Oh and I'm from Oklahoma.(:**

**BornLucky101- Red Sox? How dare you? I say Cubs, Cardinals, or Angels!(: But if I had to pick, definitely the Cardinals! They are amazinnnng!**

**ZenithFourDemigods- Thanks! I loove baseball and softball too! Favorite sports EVER! **

**SeaweedBrain33- Hahah. My friend says that all the time! It was so funny cause she said it during math and my teacher gave her a detention and so I laughed and she gave me a detention too...!(:**

**buzzlessbee- I Am Number Four is my favoritest movie ever! I watched it last night!(:**

**Hey you! You need to REVIEW!(: **

_**IMPORTANT! READ PLEASE!- I'm gonna add her brothers in this chapter or the next. Most likely the next!**_

* * *

><p>It took us 5 hours to pick out a dress. Literally 5 hours. Okay, maybe not literally, but it sure felt like it. It took me about 2 hours because <em>nothing<em> I picked out was good enough. Figures. It only took Allison 5 seconds. We walked into the store and she dropped everything and ran to it. Yeah so I tried to do the same thing, but I guess she knew I was acting so she made me try on dress after dress after dress. It was pure torture. We finally settled on what we were going to wear. I was wearing a blueish greenish, strapless dress with sparkly things on the... chest area... and a big one right above the belt. It went down to my knees. It was pretty cute. Allison's was white and it was the same length as mine. Maybe just a little bit higher. Not much though.

I looked at the clock and it was only noon. I'm starving though.

"Hey? Can we go get lunch? I'm about to die of starvation." I say

"Where do you think I'm going? Stupid." She says getting in the car.

"Hey!" I say laughing and hop in the passenger seat.

"Hello. Now where should we go?"

"Hmm. I'm in the mood for tacos."

"Taco Bueno it is!"

"No I want Taco Bell." I say

"Then you can walk while I go get me some Bueno!" She says

"Fine. We'll get Bueno." I say then I stick my tongue out at her.

"We were going to anyway." She says and sticks her tongue out at me.

"Jerk."

"What was that?" She says and holds her hand to her ear.

"Nothing." I say suppressing a laugh.

"Thought so." She says pulling into Taco Bueno. We get in line and order. Once we get our food we sit down.

"Hey." I say "What shoes are we gonna wear?"

"Not sure. We can find some at my house. No hus I tryin ta ea." She says the last part with food in her mouth if you couldn't tell. Oh and if you couldn't understand her, she said 'Now hush. I'm trying to eat.'

"Yes ma'am." I say and take a bite. Then something hits me. "ALLISON! We didn't go to On The Border yesterday!" She drops her taco.

"Look what you made me do! I told you that it was fine cause you were going to the Yankees game with Percy." She says in a 'duh' voice.

"I don't remember that." I say.

"How? I just now told you."

"Just now? Like this is the first time?"

"Yuuuuup!" She says popping the 'p'

"And you call me stupid."

"Yes, yes I do. Now what did I say earlier about eating. Hush!" She says then shoves more food in her mouth.

* * *

><p>When we were on our way home, Allison, of course, had to see a jewelry shop. She screamed and slammed on her brakes. Then she turned into the parking lot and parked.<p>

"Please don't make me go in!" I scream.

"You're going in!" She says. Then jumps out of the car. I think she's just gonna leave me in the car while she goes in, but, of course, she doesn't. She walks over to my side, rips open the car door, and then guess what? She grabs my arm and yanks me out. I fall straight on my butt. It might not hurt _that_ bad if she drove a small car, but she drives a Nissan X-Terra. Just my luck.

"Ow!" I scream.

"I told you, you were going in. You should have just gotten out!" She says while _laughing _at me. _Laughing. _

"Some friend you are. Laughing at me while I'm hurt. The least you could do is help me up!" I say and start laughing. Then she does.

"Help...You... Up! Like... That... Would... Ever... Happen...!" She says between fits of laughter. I finally just stood up. Using the help of the car of course.

"Thanks. You're such a great friend. Helping me up when I fall down." I say.

"No...Problem!" She says. Still laughing.

"I hate you."

"Yeah...Sure!"

"Why are you still laughing?"

"Cause.. You.. Asked... Me... To... Help!" She then falls over and literally starts rolling.

"You're psycho. Can we just go in now?"

"Yeah." She says while wiping tears out of her eyes from laughing so hard. She stands up and we walk in. She immediately runs to the necklaces and starts looking. I walk over the the earrings. I see some owl ones that are really pretty. I love owls. I look at the price. My jaw drops. 99 freaking dollars. Who would pay 99 dollars for owl earrings. Oh that's right I would.

"Annie!" Allison screams. "Come here now!"

"Just a second! I found some earrings!" I yell back. Then I hear footsteps.

"Look! I found the best necklaces!" I turn around and she's standing there holding a black necklace with jewels on all the strings and a silver chain with a diamond heart.

"We're wearing them tonight! They are gonna look great!" She says and hands me the silver one with the heart. "That ones yours!"

"Kay I'm gonna go check out." I say walking off. When I walked up to the counter I saw Silena.

"Hey. I never knew you worked here." I say.

"Yup! This necklace is beautiful! Are you wearing it tonight for the dance?" She asks.

"Yes I am in fact! Are you going tonight?"

"Yeah my boss is letting me off work in like 20 minutes so I can get ready. Guess who I'm going with!" She says with an excited voice.

"Hm... Could it be Beckendorf?" I say.

"Yes! I am so glad! He finally asked me! Did you get a dress?"

"Yeah it's a bluish greenish color and it's so pretty. Allison picked it out."

"Allison did what?" Allison says behind us.

"You picked out her dress." Silena answers for me.

"Oh yeah! You have to come see them! They are so beautiful! Beckendorf told me he asked you to the dance! Is it true or did he make it up? If you're going what dress are you wearing? Ooh I bet it's really pretty...mmff" I slap my hand over her mouth before she continues.

"Dang, Allison. You talk so much. I'll go see your dresses. Yes Charles asked me. My dress is a light pink color and yes it is really pretty." Silena says.

"Yeah. Tell me about it." We all laugh. Well Silena and I do. Allison just glares. Then she starts laughing. Psycho...

"We better go get ready! We still need to do our hair and makeup and pick out our shoes!" I check my phone for the time.

"Relax Allison. It's only 2:18."

"Oh okay!" She says after she's gets done paying for the necklace.

"Bye Silena!" We both call. Then Allison turns around.

"Wait! You have to come see them!" She says.

"Oh yeah. Sorry I forgot." She says walking out from behind the counter. When we get to the car and show her the dresses, her jaw drops.

"THOSE ARE AMAZING! Where did you get them?"

"Jenny and Lulu's Dress Shop." I answer.

"That's where I got mine! I love that place!" Silena says.

"Yeah! Me too! You need to show us your dress!" Allison says.

"You'll have to see it at the dance. Sorry! It's at home." She says.

"Oh okay. That's alright!" Allison says.

"Well I have to get back to work. See you guys later!" She says walking back in the store.

"Bye!" We say at the same time. Then we hop in the car and drive to Allison's house. Once we get inside, we are tackled. By dogs.

"Hi puppies! How are my baby girls?" Allison says like she's talking to a child. "Ready to get ready?" She says then starts cracking up. "Get... It?" She says laughing.

"Yeah.. I got it." I say looking at her like she's crazy. Which she is. Finally, she stands up.

"Lets go!" She says then runs upstairs. I follow her. We get ready and I look at the clock. It's 6:00. If you're wondering what shoes we are wearing, we're wearing converse because we're.. well we're us.

"Call the guys and tell them to meet us here." She says.

"Kay" I say then dial Percy's number. He picks up on the 4th ring.

"Hey Wise girl." Percy says.

"Hey Seaweed Brain."

"So what's up?"

"We want you guys to come meet us here."

"Kay I'll ask Jon." He says. I faintly hear him talking to Jon.

"Yeah. You want us over now?"

"Hang on I'll ask."

"Yeah that's fine." Allison says. I guess I look confused cause she says "He's a loud talker."

"I see." I say. Then I uncover the phone. "Yeah you can."

"See ya then." He says.

"Bye Seaweed Brain."

"See ya Wise Girl." He says then I hang up.

A little while later, we hear the doorbell ring.

"It's open!" Allison yells. The door opens so we walk downstairs. The first thing I notice is... Percy. That's kind of obvious considering he's staring at me with his jaw on the floor. I smirk. Typical men. Allison runs over to Jon and says

"Well what do you think?"

"I think I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world." In response, she kissed his nose. **(a/n: All their dresses/suits are on my profile as well as their hairstyles.) **I walk over to Percy.

"You look beautiful, Annabeth."

"You don't look too shabby either." I say. He smirks.

"Well thanks... I guess." He says.

"So. Are we ready to go?" Allison asks.

* * *

><p>When we get to the dance, it's already in full blow mode. They are playing 'What The Hell' by Avril Lavigne. Allison automatically starts singing it and takes Jon and they start dancing. Percy grabs my hand and pulls me to the floor. We start laughing cause he can't dance to save his life. Soon enough, the song ends and so we go sit down. We just start talking about random things from toothpaste to hairdressers. About 20 minutes later the DJ changes the song. It's 'Jar Of Hearts' by Christina Perri. Percy stands up and gets on one knee.<p>

"May I have this dance?" He says while holding out his hand. I slip mine into his.

"I'd be honored." He cracks a winning smile.

"Good to know." He says then leads me out to the dance floor. I put my hands around his neck and he puts his around my waist. We don't really move. We basically just stand there and sway to the beat. He's so warm and cuddly, but he's solid. He makes me feel safe.

"Hey Annabeth?"

"Yes?"

"Can I, uh, ask you a question?"

"Didn't give me a chance there, did ya?" I say smiling.

"I guess I didn't." He says looking down at me with a big grin on his face, but his eyes seemed off. They seemed... nervous?

"So what did you wanna ask me?"

"Will, uh, you, uh be my, uh girlfriend?" He smiles at me shyly.

"Yes!" I say then I wrap my hands around his neck, pull his face down and kiss him. He seems shocked because he doesn't respond for a few seconds. He pulls back way too soon for my liking.

"Wow.." He says looking speechless.

"Yeah wow..." I say.

"You're amazing." He says. I know I'm blushing a very, very, deep red color. So I start looking at the floor. He tilts my head up and kisses me again.

"Thanks." I say still blushing.

A few hours later, it all starts toning down and quite a few people have left, so we go find Allison and Jon. Guess what they're doing though? Sitting in a corner. Making out. I clear my throat. They jump apart.

"Oh hey Annabeth. Percy." She says.

"Hey. Are we ready to go?"

"Yup!" They say simultaneously.

"Kay let's go." I say and we walk off to the car.

"Hey when is your next game?" Percy asks while we are getting in the car.

"Monday. I think." I turn to Allison. "Our next game is on Monday right?"

"Yup. Double header. Against Lady Heat and then the Lightning."

"I hate playing them. The pitcher sucks so we always get walked." I say

"Tell me about." She says while rolling her eyes.

"What time?" Percy asks Allison.

"First game is at 5:30 and the second one is at 6:25."

"Kay it's at PCO right?" **(a/n:PCO is the field I play on... Just thought you would like to know!)**

"Yup!" I say popping the 'p'

"I'll be there." He says.

"It will be very uneventful so you don't have to come." I tell him.

"I know, but I want to come." He says.

"Okay, but just know that you can leave whenever you feel like it." When we get home Percy gets out of the car and opens the door for me. Such a gentleman. He walks me to the door and kisses me right on the lips. I look back over at Allison and she has on her 'you-better-call-and-tell-me-what-the-hell-is-going-on' face. I just wave.

"See ya on Monday." I say then kiss him again.

"Bye Annie." He says then winks at me. I smile. Then open up the door. I walk inside and then attacked by the little devils I like to call my brothers.

"Ooh! Who was he? Your... BOYFRIEND!" Matthew says to me. Well more like screams to me.

"For your information yes he is."

"Oooooh!" Bobby says. **(A/N: correct me if I'm wrong on the names!)**

**"**Shush." I say then I walk upstairs to my room and plop down on my bed. My life can't get any better.

* * *

><p><em><strong>READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE! WHOLE WAY THROUGH!-<strong>_

**Again the ending probably sucks because I'm tired and I pulled an all nighter for you guys. In the comments, you better say thank you or I'll stop posting. Just kidding don't worry. Back onto important matters. Who watched the Women's College World Series? Krista Donnenwirth is my idol. She is an amazing hitter and 3rd basemen! Go ASU Sundevils!((: They played amazing. If you agree REVIEWWWWW! **

**This wasn't important and you didn't have to read it. I'm just smart and tricky.(: Just kidding. I probably didn't trick you. I just think I did. Let me dream!(: Anyways REVIEW! If you don't I might die. The reason I didn't post right away was because you didn't review. Just kidding it was because I was stuck and I'm lazy and I was busy. Sort of. Mostly because I was lazy.**

**~RaynieJay**

**P.S. I really need to pee.**


	7. It's Been A Really, Really Messed Up Day

**Enjoy and review… Please? You know you want to… Well you probably don't, but do it anyway cause I will read and review one of your stories!((:**

**That got your attention huh?(: Thought it might... Anyways ENNNJOOOOYYYY! and if you don't tell me.(: Please tell me if you don't like it. Either PM or review i don't care which just tellll meeee!(:**

**At the beginning of every chapter I'm gonna have a competition thing and I'm gonna post a few song lyrics and see who can guess the song! I thought it might be fun so I'm just gonna try it this chapter and tell me if you want me to keep doing it! I'm really bored so I thought I might try it...(:**

It's been a really, really messed up week

7 days of torture 7 days of bitter

and my girlfriend went and cheated on me

she's a California dime, but it's time for me to quit her.

La La La Whatever

La La La It doesn't matter

La La La Oh well

**I doubt anyone will read this or even try to guess because it's stupid, but I'm insanely bored!(:**

**I don't own anything. Unfortunately Rick does, but in his Will he told me that I could have it once he died. Which will be very soon *laughs evily* **

**Don't judge. I know I'm psychoooooo! Anywaaaaaaaaaaays! READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Today is Monday. Worst day of the week. But it's the last Monday of the school year. So that's a plus. After Wednesday, it's off to the lake with Allison, Jon, and Percy. And Janis, Allison's mom. Allison and I walk into school and I automatically see Percy talking to Beckendorf, Jason, and Nico. If I haven't metioned them before, I am now. I've metioned Beckendorf <strong>(AN: I'm spelling that right, right?) **he's now Silena's boyfriend. Jason has his eye on Piper and vice versa and that leaves Nico. He has been crushing on Thalia for like ever. I wouldn't know what she thinks because well, she hides emotions and denies everything. I plan on asking her today. Percy sees me and walks over.

"Good morning." He says.

"Yeah not so good."

"Awh. Why not?" He says grabbing my hand.

"Uh I don't know, cause it's Monday?"

"True, but you're here so it makes it all better." He says. I just smile at him and he starts walking me to class. He keeps holding my hand. Hm. Wonder why he's being so lovey dovey. Oh yeah. He's my boyfriend. I know what you're thinking. Annabeth, how could you forget that? Well I'm not exactly sure for your information. But I do know one thing. I like calling him that. I mean I've only called him that once. In my head, but still, I like it. I still haven't told Allison what happened and she will probably kill me. She was too busy for me to tell her in the car this morning cause she was stuffing her face with donuts and singing along with Ke$ha and then when we got to school she ran off to find Silena, Piper, and Thalia. She said she had to remind them we had a game tonight.

"Here we are madame." He says holding open the door for me.

"Thank ya sir!" Allison says running in. We both laugh at her.

"Ditto." I say.

"Ditto?"

"Yes ditto! It's slang for me too or the same. Don't judge!" I say punching his shoulder.

" Ow! You're awful, you know that?" He says holding his shoulder. Baby.

"And you are weak. Are we done pointing out the obvious?" I ask laughing.

"Bully."

"That's what I'm here for!" Allison rushes to the door.

"Percy! Go to class and stop flirting with Annabeth! Annabeth get inside! You have stuff to tell me!" She says.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Percy says.

"Jerk" She mutters.

"Hey!"

"Kidding!" She says holding her hands up in surrender. "Now go!" She says forcefully, but playfully. He saluted her and then leaned down and kissed me.

"Bye Annie." Jon was behind him.

"Are you kidding me? Does _every_one get to call you that, _but_ me?" He says faking to be hurt.

"Basically" I say laughing at his expression.

"Well then!" He says then walks off.

"He's a piece of work, isn't he?" I say to Allison.

"That's for sure, but he is a _fine _piece of work." She says watching him walk off. "Now tell me how you and Percy got together!" She screamed.

"Banana Jeff, Carrie. Hush." Mr. D **(a/n: I'm changing it so it's more like PJO! Get it Mr. D? Dionysus? If you haven't gotten it now then you are an utter fool)** says to us.

" Uhhh. My name isn't Carrie." Allison tells him.

"And mine isn't Banana Jeff."

"Oh right. It's Annabelle and Alex." He says. Close enough. Apparently Allison thought so too.

"Okay now tell me!"

"Ugh. On Friday when we went on our date, after it was over, he kissed me and then at the dance he asked me to be his girlfriend while we were dancing and I said yes and we kissed again." I tell her.

Her face faulters. "That's it? He didn't express his undying love for you?"

"Uh no? Should he have?" I ask her. She just looks at me like I'm an idiot. To her, I probably am.

"When will you ever learn?" She says rubbing her temples. Then the bell rings and we are on our way to class. Which is Mrs. Brown's. Have I ever told you I hated her? I have? Well I'm telling you again. I hate her freaking guts. She is an old hag who needs to die. Okay, maybe that's a little mean, but really, who cares? I know I sure don't.

I walk in and sit in the back next to Allison and Percy. We just talk the whole hour and Mrs. Brown yells at us a few times, but who really cares? Not us. Well, Percy did, the first time, but we got him back in the conversation eventually. I mean who teaches on the 3rd to last day of school. Oh I know. Mrs. Brown.

We spent the whole class period talking and Mrs. Brown yelled at us quite a few times, but who cares? Well Percy did at first, but after a few more times, he got used to it and we got him back in the conversation.

Second and third hour passed by in the blink of an eye after that and now it was finally lunch. Thank God. When Allison and I walk into the lunch room, I automatically see Thalia, Silena, and Piper. Perfect.

"Hey Allison?" I say.

"Yeah?"

"Lets sit with Thalia, Piper, and Silena today."

"Oooh! Good idea! I have to talk to Piper about something!"

"Okay." I say getting in line. After we're done getting food, we walk towards where Piper, Silena, and Thalia are sitting, but now, Beckendorf, Nico, and Jason are all sitting there. Well great. Now how am I gonna ask Thalia? I bet you thought I would forget. Yee of little faith. We sit down and I of course sit next to Thalia.

"Hey Thals."

"Hey Annie." What to do, what to do? Vending machines.

"Hey Nico, Jason, Beck? Will you go get me something from the vending machines?"

"Sure, but why do we all have to go?" Nico asks.

"Cause we all want something. How are you gonna carry all of it by yourself?"

"Very true." He says to me then turns to the other girls. "What do you guys want?" And then he takes their orders. I'm lucky they all wanted something.

"So Thals." I start casually. "What do you think of... Nico?" She blushes furiously, but tries to hide it by putting her head down.

Then she looks back up and says "Wh-what about him? What are you t-talking about?" Woah.

"Thalia, are you st-st-stuttering? Because you liiiiiike him." I say oh so maturely.

"Psh. Like him? Annabeth y-you are crazy."

"Who does Thalia like?" Silena asks.

"Ooh. Thalia likes someone?" Allison exclaims.

"N-no!" Thalia says.

"Yes you do! And it's Nico!" I say.

"What about Nico?" says... Guess who? Nico? Wow. You my friend, are like Einstein Jr.

"N-nothing."

"Is Thalia stuttering?" Jon says from behind us.

"Yep she is because-" I start to say, but I cut myself off because I remember Nico is back.

"Because why?" He asks and sits down next to Allison. She whispers something in his ear and he grins. Then he leans back behind Allison and mouths to Thalia '_awh. Thalia's in love?'_

She blushes a deep, deep red.

"Thals. Why are you blushing so much?" Nico asks her.

"Uh i-it's nothing." She stammers.

"Are you sure, Thals?" Piper chimes in. "It doesn't look like nothing."

Thalia glares at her and Piper holds her hands up innocently.

"Just sayin." Piper says. Nico kept eyeing Thalia all throughout lunch and my gut was correct. Thalia likes Nico. My gut is very smart. You remember what I said earlier, about how Thalia can hide emotions really well? Consider that a lie. She's totally vulnerable when it comes to Nico.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. Except at the end of the day, Percy comes up to me and says

"Hey come over about an hour before your game. I want you to meet somebody." Then he rushed off. Guess I'm going to his house later.

* * *

><p>When I get to his house, I see another car there already. Hm. I wonder who he wants me to meet. I walk up to the front door and realize that it's open so I walk right in. I wish I hadn't. Cause when I walked in the living room. There was Percy. And Rachel. They were kissing. I can't even explain how furious I am.<p>

"THIS? YOU WANTED ME TO MEET HER? I ALREADY HAVE UNFORTUNATELY!"

"Listen Annabeth! It's not what it looks like!" He says jumping away from her.

"Oh don't give me that bull shit! Do I look stupid?" I shout at him. I storm out. He runs out after me.

"Don't even bother!" I yell at him as I get in my car and drive away. How could he? Why would he? Especially with.. Rachel. I thought I warned him about her. Allison and I both did. Quite a few times actually. That makes me so mad! I slam my fist on the steering wheel. I don't even notice the tears flowing down my cheeks. Rachel ruins everything! I hate that bitch. I hate him too! How could he? He wants to show me he's cheating on me with _Rachel? _What the hell? **(a/n:right when I typed this What The Hell started playing.. Sorry I thought that was funny...)** This will definitely help me at our game, but I'm just gonna suck it up. These things happen right? No? Oh silly me. They only happen _to ME_? How could I forget? My vision got so blurry I had to pull over and I just laid my head on the steering wheel and cried, pounding my fists against the wheel. My phone kept ringing. And kept ringing. Over and over. And finally I answered.

"What? What could you possibly need right now? I told you half an hour ago and I'll tell you again! DON'T. EVEN. BOTHER!" Then I hung up. And then guess what? He called. AGAIN. Might as well go off on him. AGAIN.

"WHAT? LEAVE ME THE F*** ALONE! GET IT THROUGH YOUR TINY BRAIN! I'M NOT FORGIVING YOU! I NEVER WILL! DEAL WITH IT AND STOP CALLING ME! I HATE YOU. You have no idea how much." I say breaking down into sobs at the end. I don't want him to talk. I want him to stop. He can't hear how torn up I am. He can't hear me being weak. I won't give him that satisfaction so I hang up. He calls again so I jump out of the car, walk around to the back, open the trunk, and throw it in.

I get back in the drivers seat and sit there. Not moving. Just sitting there, listening to the phone ring over and over. Finally, I decide it's time to go home. Get ready for the game and beat the shit out of the other teams. Take it out on them. And then Percy if he tries to call me after. I cannot BELIEVE him! He asked me out! Didn't he? Or was that just a dream? Like I'm hoping this is. Yeah, maybe if I just pinch myself or something I'll wake up and everything will be better. But I know I'm just trying to fool myself. That never works though. How come everyone else seems to be able to, but I can't?

When I finally get home, I stay in the car, just sitting there. Thinking about everything that has happened. I finally put on my strong face, get my phone from the trunk and walk inside. Well not walk. More like ran inside and up to my room. I changed into my uniform, texted Allison that I'm gonna be late so she should go on ahead and then I jump in the car and leave. Yeah I know I shouldn't have lied to her, but I don't care right now.

**_(Jumping ahead til after both games)_**

We won both games, obviously and I ended up hitting a grand slam, 2 triples, and 2 homeruns. Pretending Percy's face was the ball, worked pretty well. Next game, I'll pretend it's Rachel's.

Allison started to walk over to me, but I guess it looked like I didn't want to talk, which I didn't, so she turned around and walked back to Piper. I should feel bad, but I don't. Call me a bad friend, but have you ever found your boyfriend_ cheating _on you? No? Didn't think so.

When I get home, guess who's car was there? Percy's. Might as well face it. Or kick him out. Either one works. Facing him will probably mean blowing up in his face and kicking him out will probably mean blowing up while he walks out. Either one I blow up. Oh well. He deserves it.

* * *

><p><strong>See what I did with the title? The beginning of that song is the title! I'm so freaking clever! Sorry about the whole Rachel Percy situation. That shall be fixed either the next chapter or the next after that! Probably the next... Sorry this is so short. More of a filler chapter I guess...(: ! **

**Thanks(:**

**~RaynieJay! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW******************************************

******************************That didn't take as long as you would thinkk. It's a little thing I like to call COPY AND PASTE! Works wonders.(:******************************


	8. I Trust You

**READ AND REVIEW SISTA! OR BROTHA HOMEDAWWWWG! SONG TIIIIIIME! YAY YAY YAY YOU EXCITED AREN'T YOU?(:**

**WINNERS OF LAST TIME!**

**IFoundAPickle  
>DaughterofHades101<br>Skywriter5  
>lovelikewoe13<br>Barefoot Beach Bum  
>JayJay-Lynn<strong>

**CONGRATS TO ALL YOU LUCKKY PEOPLE! I picked a more popular song so more of you could get it!(:**

You know that I'm a crazy bitch.

I do what I want when I feel like it

All I wanna do is lose control

Oh Oh

But you don't really give a shit

You go with it

go with it

go with it

Cause you're f***** crazy

Rock and Roll!(:

**REVIEW MY PRETTIES AND I'LL GIVE YOU A PIECE OF BACON.. YOU LIKE BACON RIGHT? I don't. I'm a vegetarian. So I lied. No bacon for you... I'll give you a yummy yummy yummy yummy yummy yummy yummy yummy yummy yummy yummy very very very very very very very very YUMMY YUMMY YUMMY YUMMY YUMMY YUMMY SUPER DUPER DUPER YUMMY YUMMY IN YOUR TUMMY cookie. I'll have to buy it though cause I'm not allowed to use the stove...(:**

* * *

><p><strong>PERCY POV! (Didn't expect that did ya?)<strong>

I can't believe Rachel. I can't believe her. Now Annabeth is pissed and refuses to talk to me. She thinks I was kissing Rachel. Rachel tackled me. And then slammed her mouth on mine. I don't like Rachel. I won't like Rachel. I never want to like Rachel. I like Annabeth. Maybe even love her. Not Rachel. Why would Annabeth think I would do something like that? I never want to hurt her. Never. Why can't she just see that?

"Rachel! How could you? Get out of my house!"

"Awh Perce. Don't be like that." She says putting on a pouty face. Attempting to seduce me.

"Leave Rachel! You ruin everything! Get out!" I scream at her.

"You'll come around." She says smirking and walking out. Swaying her hip way too much, trying to look sexy, but failing miserably.

I sit down on the couch and call Annabeth over and over and over. She finally picks up about the twentieth time. I'm about to start talkig, but she does first.

"What? What could you possibly need right now? I told you half an hour ago and I'll tell you again! DON'T. EVEN. BOTHER!" Then she hung up so I called again.

"WHAT? LEAVE ME THE F*** ALONE! GET IT THROUGH YOUR TINY BRAIN! I'M NOT FORGIVING YOU! I NEVER WILL! DEAL WITH IT AND STOP CALLING ME! I HATE YOU! You have no idea how much." She screams at me, but breaking down at the end. I'm trying to think of what to say. Then she hangs up. We started going out when? Like three days ago? And this has already happened. I can't believe my luck. I find an amazing girl and I ruin it. No. Rachel ruins it. I keep calling Annabeth, but she never picks up. I call her over and over and over. Why won't she answer me? Why does she have to do this? Why won't she let me explain to her?

I just sit there with my head in my hands. Thinking. Why does Rachel have to do this? Why can't she go find someone else to mess with? Why me? Why Annabeth and me? We were doing fine, right? Only 3 days and she thinks I'm already cheating on her. They were right. I should have stayed away from Rachel. She told me and I should have listened. When it all comes down to it, it's my fault. Plain and simple. After a lot of thinking and a lot of freaking out and a few tears, I finally decide what to do. I'm going over to her house and explaining. Simple plan, but I had to think it over.

While I'm on my way over, I remember her game. I check the clock. She won't be home for about thirty more minutes. Oh well. I keep driving to her house. When I get there, I see a man out by the sidewalk. That must be her father. He looks at me and smiles while waving. I return the gesture.

"Hi sir." I say.

"You Percy?" He asks. I just nod.

"Nice to meet ya son. I'm Fredrick Chase **(a/n: that's his name right?)** Annabeth has told me a lot about you. Why don't you come in?" He says. Who's it gonna hurt, right?

"That sounds great." I say. Then I park the car, get out and walk inside. I'm automatically tackled by two little boys.

"Hey." I say to them.

"Your Percy?" One of them screams up at me.

"Yeah."

"Annabeth says your hot!" The other one yells. I blush.

"Why are you all red?" The first one screams at me again. I shrug.

"Bobby, Matthew?"I hear a womans voice coming from the kitchen. She walks out.

"Oh. Hi. You must be Percy. I'm Lori, Annabeth's mom, well stepmom. She's told us so much about you." She says shaking my hand and then pulling me into a brief hug. "She's not here right now, but you can sit down. You want somethin to drink? Coffee, water, soda, juice? We've got it all." She says smiling at me.

"Oh no thank you ma'am." I say. I wonder if I should tell her what's going on. Maybe she could help me.

"Mrs. Chase?" I say.

"Please. Call me Lori." She says kindly.

"Okay. Lori can you give me advice?" I ask her.

"Sure honey. What about?"

"Well you see. I invited Annabeth over and somehow this one girl at school found out and so that girl came over before Annabeth and I had the door unlocked so Annabeth could just walk in, but the girl came inside and she.. kissed me and then Annabeth walked in and now she's mad at me and I don't know what to do."

"Oh my. Well you're in a pickle, aren't you? I would just explain to her what happened. She's going to believe you. It might take some convincing, but eventually she will. I promise you." She says patting my shoulder.

"Thank you Mrs. Cha- I mean Lori." I say.

"No problem sweetie. Would you like to stay until she gets here?" She asks me.

"That would be great."

"Well just go sit down in the living room. I'm sure she'll be here in a minute."

"Thank you." I say and walk into the living room. Then I hear a door slam.

"Mom? What is he doing here?" I hear an angry voice coming from the kitchen.

"Annabeth, sweetie. Let him explain. He told me what happened. It's just a misunderstanding."

"Whatever." Then I hear footsteps going up the stairs. I take off after them.

"Annabeth!" I say.

"Go away." She says back.

"Let me explain!" I say a little too loudly.

"I told you. It's hopeless!" She says and then runs into her room.

"I'm going to sit outside the door until you let me explain." I say.

"Fine. Go ahead." She says sounding sad.

"Well I had the door unlocked so you could just walk right in and I guess Rachel found out you were coming over so she did too and she walked right in and then she kissed and then you walked in. I swear I didn't invite her and I don't like her. I like you Annabeth. A lot. Please Annabeth. I'm really sorry. I don't want Rachel. Frankly, she scares me. Please Annabeth." Then I hear a door open.

"How can I be sure?" She asks.

"You can't. You just have to trust me." I say.

"I trust you." Then she walks up to me, puts her ams around my neck and kisses me. "Let's just put this behind us." She says pulling away with her arms still around my neck. Then kisses me again.

"EW!" Scream 2 little boys and I feel Annabeth smile against my lips and then she turns her head to make the kiss deeper.

"GET A ROOM!" They shout at us. Then Annabeth pulls away.

"Why?" She asks bending down to their level.

"Cause you have cooties and I don't want Percy to have cooties!" The taller one says frantically.

"Oh really Bobby? So what would happen if I did..THIS!" And then she picks him up, lays him on the ground and starts tickling him.

"PERCY! HA HA HA! HE-HE-HELP MEE!" Bobby screams and so I start tickling Annabeth. She starts laughing her head off.

"PER-PER-PERCY! ST-STO-STOP! *LAUGH* C-CAN'T BREATHE!" She yells still cracking up.

"You deserve it!" I say tickling her, but she's too busy laughing to respond. Then Bobby and Matthew join in. She laughs even harder, if possible.

"Annabeth? Are you okay up there?" Mr. Chase says coming up.

"N-NO! *LAUGH* CAN'T BRE-BRE-BREATHE!" She says still laughing. Then he appears at the top of the stairs and I immediately stop, putting on my innocent face, but Bobby and Matthew are still at it.

"Boys. Get off your sister. You're gonna kill her." He says then smiles.

"Th-thanks dad." She says getting over it.

"Hey. It's what I'm here for." He says then walks downstairs. Annabeth punches me in the shoulder.

"Hey!" I say. **(a/n: that rhymes.. :D)**

"Stop acting all innocent." She says sticking her tongue out at me. In return, I lean in and kiss her.

"I better go. School tomorrow." I say.

"Yeah." She says.

"Bye." I say then I kiss her and leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's pretty short. I'm in a hurry. I have to pack and get ready for the lakkkee... I'm ready to kneeboard! Oh and the reason I didn't update the night before or the night before that, it's because I have been swimming all day yesterday and all day today. I mean ALL day. Sorry bout that. Oh and when I came home I'm both nights, I fell asleep at 6 or 7 and woke up at 9. So yeahh I've been tired and busy. Don't expect an update for a few days cause I'm going to the LAKE! I hoppe I have fun, but there's this guy there, that I hate cause he locked me out of my own lake house when I was FOUR. Yeah. His official name from me is Jack Ash. Get it? Like jackass, but Jack ASH. Get it? Hahah. No? You don't? Then just ignore that comment cause I'm officially insane. Yeah I know. Don't judge.<strong>

**Anyways. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Oh and did I mention you needa review? I didn't? Well then REVIEW!(: Byyyee.**

**~RaynieJay**

**Oh yeah. And REVIEW! I'll give you a cookieeee...(: Not homemade though. Sorry(:**


	9. Sneak Peek Of Chapter 10

**I am back from the lakkkeee! I had to come back early cause that one guy was there and I punched him in the face... So obviously I got in trouble and nowww I am back! ****I'm sorry, but I'm not gonna be able to update for a while cause I have a three day tournament starting tomorrow and a double header tonight. So all in all I'm gonna have 14 games in 4 days. Well around fourteen games, so when I get home I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed so I'll try and update, but if I can't don't hold a grudge please! Here's a sneak peek of chapter whatever. I forgot what it was! I hope this will work for you until I can actually update...(:**

**On with chapter whatever.. But first! Winners of last chapter!(:**

**siskay98  
>Daughter of Athena 101<br>CoolioAwesomesauce  
><strong>

**Only three people. Hm. Oh well... SONG TIMMEEE(:**

You were my conscience

so solid now you're like water

We started drowning

not like we'd sink any further

But I let my heart go

it's somewhere down at the bottom

But I'll get a new one

come back for the hope that you've stolen

**Voila!(: READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Going back to: ANNABETHS POV(:<p>

I hate Rachel. I hate her even more than before. That's why it felt so good to punch her.

"Ugh! You little BITCH!" Then she tried to slap me. Oh hahah. Back to present time.

"Annabeth. You can't punch people." Principal Bruster tells me.

"Sir! You don't understand!"

"I understand perfectly well that you punched Rachel."

"I didn't even do anything! I was just going up to her to tell her she looked pretty today and she-she-she just punched me!" Rachel says and bursts into tears at the end. Fake tears, of course.

"Can you not see that she's faking?"

"Annabeth! How dare you accuse her. I would give you a detention, but since it is the second to last day of school, I will excuse it."

"Sir! She called me a bitch!"

"Watch your language!" He screams at me.

"But she's the one who called me that!"

"S-s-sir. Make her st-st-stop!" She says sobbing.

"Annabeth. Apologize."

"No! She should be apologizing to me!" I yell. Rachel keeps sniffling and wipes her fake tears.

"Annabeth. Apologize. Now." He says deadly calm.

"Fine." I say then I turn to Rachel. "Rachel. I am so very very sorry. Will you ever forgive me? I don't know what I'll do if you don't." I say, voice dripping with sarcasm. Mr. Bruster just rubs his forehead.

"I-it's okay. Just p-p-please don't do it a-g-gain."

"Whatever." I say to her. "I'm leaving now, kay?" I say standing up grabbing my bag.

"Behave, Annabeth."

"Whatever." I say and walk out.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short and not very good. I'm sort of having writers blockkkk... The story will get better! I have a pretty goood idea for the rest of this chapter...(:<strong>


	10. Riding, Cliff Jumping & A Movie

**Hope you like this chapterrrr! It's not that good, but I tried. Not very hard, but I did(: Winners of the last song thingy! **

**No one? Oh well it was Monster by Paramore!(: New sonnng(: Super Duper(: Sorry I haven't been telling you the songs. I'll tell you them now so you can look them up and listen to them cause they are amaziiinnng! I might put a link up on my profile but don't count on it cause it most likely won't happen(:**

**First one: Tonight Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae  
>Second one: Smile by Avril Lavigne<br>Third one: Monster by Paramore(:**

There's a fire

starting in my heart.

Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringin me out the dark.

Finally, I can you crystal clear.

Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare.

See how I leave with every piece of you.

Don't underestimate the things that I will do.(:

**PM me if you want another hint(: ANYWAYYYYSSSSS! READ AND REVIEW LOVELIES! **

**I haven't been doing this, but consider this for the rest of the story... I don't own anythinnng... besides my OCs and the plot!(:**

You guys better be nice cause I wrote ALL OF THIS BY HAND! At my game in like 300 degree heat... with a ton of people looking over my shoulder and asking me what I'm doing and playing a million games in a row. I only had time to write this while I wasn't up at bat cause I had to play the field. Against my will of course. I wanted to be home writing this!(:

* * *

><p>Going back to: ANNABETHS POV(:<p>

I hate Rachel. I hate her even more than before. That's why it felt so good to punch her.

"Ugh! You little BITCH!" Then she tried to slap me. Oh hahah. Back to present time.

"Annabeth. You can't punch people." Principal Bruster tells me.

"Sir! You don't understand!"

"I understand perfectly well that you punched Rachel."

"I didn't even do anything! I was just going up to her to tell her she looked pretty today and she-she-she just punched me!" Rachel says and bursts into tears at the end. Fake tears, of course.

"Can you not see that she's faking?"

"Annabeth! How dare you accuse her. I would give you a detention, but since it is the second to last day of school, I will excuse it."

"Sir! She called me a bitch!"

"Watch your language!" He screams at me.

"But she's the one who called me that!"

"S-s-sir. Make her st-st-stop!" She says sobbing.

"Annabeth. Apologize."

"No! She should be apologizing to me!" I yell. Rachel keeps sniffling and wipes her fake tears.

"Annabeth. Apologize. Now." He says deadly calm.

"Fine." I say then I turn to Rachel. "Rachel. I am so very very sorry. Will you ever forgive me? I don't know what I'll do if you don't." I say, voice dripping with sarcasm. Mr. Bruster just rubs his forehead.

"I-it's okay. Just p-p-please don't do it a-g-gain."

"Whatever." I say to her. "I'm leaving now, kay?" I say standing up grabbing my bag.

"Behave, Annabeth."

"Whatever." I say and walk out.**(a/n: I know in the story it says she's smart and stuff so that would make you think that she was a good girl at school, but in the book she always says that demigods have bad reputations and this is how I think she would act... Sorry if youu think otherwise! :D)**

I hear Rachel get up and walk out after me. Once she is sure the door is closed she turns to me and says "Works everytime." Then she walks off. Stupid bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>(After school on the last day! Still APOV)<strong>

"FREE AT LAST!" Allison screams at the sky as we walk out the front doors of the school. "God, that place is a hell hole. I'm so glad we're outta there. I mean I love my friends and all, but that place is so annoying! I don't learn anything! Not that I'd want to cause I mean, come on, learning is B-O-R-I-N-G! "

"You're insane."

"Cause I think school is boring?"

"No because you talk really loudly and it makes you look insane!" I say laughing.

"Bitch." She mutters loud enough for me to here.

"Love you too." I reply sarcastically.

"So you excited for the lake?" She practically yells.

"Yeah, but do you think you could use your inside voice?"

"No. I only have one volume! L-O-U-D!" Then she laughs like a maniac.

* * *

><p>(No clue what to write for the rest of the day so I'm skipping to the trip to the lake!:D)<p>

Jon was driving. As usual. I don't know why, but he always drives us whenever all of us are together. Allison's mom was driving the dogs in her car, leaving us on our own. She left about 2 hours before us. I think you can guess why. If you can't I'll give you a hint. Her name starts with an 'A'. Sorry. Back to present time.

"Pull over! I gotta pee!" Allison shouts from the front seat.

"Where do you want me to pull over? We're in the middle of nowhere, genius."

"Pull over! I'm gonna pee. I have to pee. I'm hungry. Can we get something to eat after I go pee?"

"Sure, but where are you gonna pee?"

"At a gas station!"

"Do you see a gas station anywhere?" She just glares.

*Five minutes later*

"Go faster! You drive like my great grandma!"

"I'm going 5 miles over the speed limit."

"Go ten!"

"No I'll get a ticket."

"See? That's what my great grandma would say! Lets listen to music! I have to pee. Pull over."

"Isn't your great grandma dead?"

"My point exactly." She says.

*20 minutes later*

"Finally! A gas station!" Allison yells walking inside. "With a bathroom!"

"Sorry ma'am, but the women's restroom is out of order." The clerk says.

"Did you say out of order?"

"I'm sorry ma'am."

"What about the men's restroom?"

"It's still in order."

"I'm going there then." She says walking into the bathroom. About a minute later she comes out looking happy.

"Food time!" She yells and runs to grab food. She leans out from behind the aisle and says "Hey Jon! I hope you have money!"

* * *

><p>I've been to her lake house before and I don't remember it being this FREAKING huge. They actually have two houses. One for Allison and friends that decide to come and one for her mom and a few of her friends. They have this huge field behind it that has a ton of horses. Their neighbor takes care of them while they aren't here.<p>

"Hey you guys wanna go horseback riding later?" She asks us.

"You have horses too?" Percy asks shocked.

"Yeah! I have like 7. Well not all of them are mine. Mine is Artemis. Annabeth's is Athena!"

"You named them after the greek gods?"

"Well yeah. They fit their personalities. Like Artemis. She hates the boy horses and the goddess Artemis swore off men." Percy just nodded his head.

"Lets go put our stuff up!" She says opening the trunk. She grabs her two bags and walks inside after grabbing the key. Don't ask me why it took her 2 hours to pack 2 bags cause I honestly have no clue.

* * *

><p>"Well pick your horse!" Allison tells us. I walk over to Athena.<p>

"Hi sweetie." I say as I pet her nose. I put her saddle on, put my foot in the stirrup and hoisted myself up. I looked over to see Allison doing the same thing.

"Percy. Pick a horse."

"Hmm. Him." He says pointing to Poseidon.

"Are you sure? He likes running more than walking. You might have a hard time controlling him."

"I'm sure" He says getting on. Poseidon flicked his tail a little, but soon got used to him.

"Now Jon. You pick one. Sorry we only have 3 left. Aphrodite, Apollo, and Hermes."

"Him." He says walking over to Apollo. After he got on we start walking down the trail. Allison in front obviously.

"Annie. Come up here." She calls out to me.

"Kay." I say trotting up next to her. We sit there and talk the whole time, leaving the guys on their own. Hope they're up for running.

* * *

><p>(Sorry I'm skipping so much, I just don't know what to write! :D This is the next day by the way.)<p>

"Get your swimsuit! We're going swimming!" Allison shouts, interrupting my deep sleep.

"Ugh, what time is it?" I look at the clock. 6:30 AM. "Are you insane?"

"We're at the LAKE! We have to get up early! We can't waste the day sleeping stupid! We're only here for a few days. Gotta enjoy it while it lasts! Now come help me wake the guys up. I have a good idea for it!" Okay now I know I'm tired, but a chance to prank the guys? I can't pass that up. I guess I'm not moving fast enough cause next thing I know, I'm on the floor.

"Thank you. I was getting up ya know?" I say.

"Just not fast enough." She says in a sing song voice while running out of the room. About 30 seconds later she's back in. Guess what she has with her? A bucket of cold water balloons.

We sneak into the guys room. Allison starts making hand motions.

"I'm right here. Just talk to me." I say in a whisper shout.**(a/n: tell me what movie that's from and you'll get a shout out next chapter! :D)**

"I don't know. I just wanted to look like a secret agent." She whisper shouts at me. Figures. I stand up.

"I'll get Percy, you get Jon." I say. She gives me a thumbs up. She chunks it at Jon, but she misses and hits the headboard of the bed. It just drops next to his head.

"Shit." Then she takes her fingernail and cuts a little sliver in the balloon then she chunks it at him.

"Do they not pop on their own?" She shakes her head.

"Why isn't he waking up?" I take a balloon cut a hole in it and throw it at Percy's head, while Allison throws another at Jon's.

"OH MY GOD!" Jon yells, waking up.

"WUAHHH!" Percy screams, sitting up. Allison and I start cracking up.

"Took ya long enough!" She screams after she finishes laughing. "Now get up and put on your swimsuits!"

"This is war." Jon yells to us before we walk out. Uh oh.

* * *

><p>"You guys want breakfast?" Janis asks us.<p>

"Yes! I am so FREAKING hungry!" Allison screams running to the kitchen. I follow her in there. She's grabbing 2 chocolate muffins and a poptart. She puts the poptarts in the toaster and stuffs the muffins in her mouth. I'm not talking about the little ones. I'm talking about the gigantic ones that you buy at the deli.

"Thish ish sho good!" Translation: This is so good. It took me ahwile to understand her too. Don't worry. You aren't alone.

By the time we left the lake house, it was around 9 o' clock.

* * *

><p>"You guys know how to drive a four wheeler?" Allison asks Percy and me.<p>

"I don't. You always drive." I say.

"I know how." Percy says hopping on, patting the seat behind him. I get on behind him.

"Race ya!" Allison yells speeding off while waving with Jon sitting behind her.

"You are so on!" I yell after her as Percy takes off.

"Do you even know where you're going?" I yell over the motor. He just shakes his head. Oh well.

"Following her tracks!" He yells back, pointing ahead of him.

When we finally get to our destination and park. I look around for Allison and Jon.

"Where are they?" I ask Percy.

"No clue. There's their four wheeler. They can't be too far." Then I hear thuds.

"HEY ANNABETH!" Then a strong force jumps on top of me. Jon walks out behind her.

"Owww..." I mumble.

"Wuss!" She says jumping off of me.

I should probably tell you where we are. We're at this huge cliff thing. Like the ones you see off of movies where the kids jump off of them into the water below. It is beautiful. It is surrounded with trees and had an amazing view of the water. I could stay here forever. The waves rippling. It looks magnificent. The sun is positioned behind us so it reflects off the water making it even more amazing.

"Cannonball!" Allison says running and then jumping off the cliff. Doing a cannonball of course. Except it looked like a mouse fell in the water. Probably cause she's about the size of a mouse. About a second later, her head popped up and she started treading water. Jon took a running start and dove in.

"Come on guys!" He says after he comes up. I jump in after them doing a flip.

"Nice one!" Allison yells.

"Your turn Percy!" I scream up at him. About 5 seconds later, he's in the air. He does a triple back flip and lands in a dive. I'm sure my mouth is on the ground, like Allison's and Jon's.

"Dang Perce! How did you do that?"

About 5 hours later of climbing back up the cliff thing, jumping in and swimming then repeating that cycle over and over again, we decided it was time to go home.

* * *

><p>After dinner, we decided to watch a movie.<p>

"I think we should watch Dinner For Schmucks!**(a/n:spelling?)**" Allison says.

"Ooh what about The Ring? It's old, but it's a good one." I say.

"Fine, but expect me to freak out." She says.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." I say laughing.

She laughs. "Is The Ring Two okay with you guys?"

"Yup." Jon says popping the 'p'.

"Kay." She says getting the movie, turning off the lights, and getting blankets for us.

She made a palet on the floor for her and Jon and Percy and I are on the couch. Percy opened up his arms and I sat down by him and snuggled closer. I don't know how I fell asleep through Allison's screaming, but I somehow did.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do ya think? I don't know. It wasn't my best cause I was writing it during my games and there was a lot of screaming and I had to join in that too. Today was my last day in the tournament and guess what? WE WON 1ST PLACE! We didn't lose ONE SINGLE GAME! I'm so proud of us! GOOO RIPTIDE! :DD Anyways REVIEW AND TELL ME WHOS POV YOU WANT NEXT CHAPTER!((: It's getting boring writing in Annabeth's POV all the time.(:<strong>

**_FUNNY STORY! Read if ya want(:  
><em>**The only bad thing that happened at the game was that I almost got kicked out. I shall tell you why now.

Okay so I went up to bat and I fouled off the first 2 so I got 2 strikes and then I got three balls so I was at a full count (2 strikes, three balls so if I got another ball then I would go to first and if I got a strike then I would be out. You guys probably know that but just in case.)Then the next one was down at my ankles so I didn't swing. The ump of course says: "STRIKE THREE." And so my clever reply is : "I'm sorry I didn't know I was supposed to be golfing." And thus he says "Don't make me throw you out!" So I say "For what? Telling you THIS ISN'T GOLF?" Then I walked to first base and then he ran over to the base, picked me up and carried me to the dug out. I'm too bad ass for my own good...

**~RaynieJay(:**


	11. Truce Is Over

**Winners of last song thingy!**

**siskay98  
>Sunny DandJessandAms<br>Chetlee  
><strong>**GleekPJOFreak  
>summergirl881<br>The Grecian Goddess  
>Wisegirl13<br>atlantajacksonpercyslittlesis  
>Liz<br>Frosty117  
>JayJay-Lynn<br>Daughter Of Athena 101  
>Barefoot Beach Bum<br>pippy2468 claimed by Hades  
>BornLucky101<br>IFoundAPickle  
>bookwormgirl2497<br>****My oh MY! Lots of people(: It was Rolling In The Deep by Adele(: New song! I played this one at a piano recital(:**

And it took so long just to feel alright  
>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<br>I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
>Cause you broke all your promises<br>And now your back  
>You don't get to get me back(:<p>

**GO ON YOUTUBE AND TYPE IN MADELYN2494! She's my best friends cousin(: She's an amazing singerrrrrr(:**

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV (Last one in her POV for maybe two or three chapters. Maybe:D I actually have no clue.)<p>

I woke up in the middle of the night to Allison snoring. I looked down and found Jon laying next to her with his arms around her. Say it with me 'Awhhhh!' Just kidding. I closed my eyes and fell back to sleep.

The second time I woke up was to the sound of a camera and Percy's arms around me.

"They look so cute!" I hear Allison whisper.

"Shh. I think she's waking up." Jon says.

"Allison. Give. Me. The. Camera." I say in a deadly tone. She screams and runs out of the room. I get up and chase after her, but being the clever booger she is, she was standing behind the door with a blanket and right when I ran past she threw it on top of me and tackled me to the ground.

"I win again!" Then she runs off.

"Allison!" I scream at her, but I just stay on the ground. Might as well. She's faster than me.

Allison came back five minutes later covered in blue paint.

I fall over from laughing so hard. Unfortunately, that triggers something and guess what? Now I am covered in PINK paint. Pink. Pink FREAKING paint. Blue isn't bad, but _pink_?

The guys come in laughing.

"You sh-should have seen yo-your faces!" Jon says holding his stomach.

"Well aren't you funny." Allison says deadly. They both stop laughing immediately.

"I'm just kidding." She says smiling sweetly. I know she's faking of course. She walks up to him and holds out her hand. "Truce?" She says biting her lip afterwards.

"Truce." He says grabbing her hand. His face looks pained. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! P-please let go!"

"Hmm. Maybe you should apologize?"

"S-s-sorry! Just p-please let g-go!" He screams. She lets go and he automatically grabs his hand.

"Good boy." She says patting his head and then comes to sit next to me.

"How did you do that?" I ask curiously.

"You take someones hand. Like this." She says grabbing my hand. "And squeeze the knuckles. Like this." She says and squeezes my knuckles. **(A/N: it really works! I did it to my math teacher and got a week of detention and she would spit her gum and put her used tissues on the floor and so I had to clean it up... So me being me I spit my gum at her. That got me Saturday school for three Saturdays...)**

All I felt was pain. I had no idea it would hurt this bad. "Ow! Shit! Let go! Let go! Please let go!" I scream.

"Kay." She says and lets go. Jeez. I glare at her.

"What?" She asks innocently.

"No sorry?"

"Nope?"

"Bitch." I mutter apparently loud enough for her to hear.

"That's what they call me!" She says, batting her eyelashes.

* * *

><p>Allison POV<p>

Maybe I could poison their food. Or poor eggs on them while they're sleeping. I could do that one thing when someones sleeping, you put their hands in water and they pee themselves. That's a good one, right? Hmm. I need to think about this more. Dye their clothes? Lame. Take their clothes? Still stupid. They could just wear what they have on now. Maybe I could stab them! That sounds like a plan! Wait no. Annabeth would stab _me _if I stabbed Percy. And I don't really wanna stab Jon, do I? I probably shouldn't answer that question.

"Allison. Allison. Allison! ALLISON!" I hear someone screaming my name.

"Huh what?"

"You zoned out."

"Just plannin'." I say winking at the guys. They turn pale. I swear if you could see their faces you would laugh just as hard as I did. I immediately stop. _Nice work, Allison._ I think to myself.

"Annie! Come help me with...um...my, uh, homework. Uh yeah. Homework!" I say smoothly while grabbing her hand and pulling her into the bathroom.

"You do homework in the bathroom?" I hear Jon say from the other side of the door.

"Uh yeah. It's a project on...toilets!" Wow. Can't get any smoother than that, can ya? That's sarcasm by the way, if you were too stupid to realize that.

"You're doing a project on _toilets_?" Annabeth says sounding disgusted.

I turn on the sink. "No you idiot! I have an idea for our next prank." I whisper. She nods.

"What happened to the truce?" She asks questioningly. Well shit. Didn't think about that.

"I'll call it off. Anyways here's the plan." I say leaning in.

* * *

><p>Jon's POV<p>

I was just about to fall asleep when I felt a hands cupping around my right ear.

"Truce. Is. Over." She whispers and runs off before I can say anything.

Well we're screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>I know. It's super short and really crappy. That's cause I'm in a really crappy mood. I'll tell you why, but I doubt you'll read it.. <strong>

**So me and my sister were on a bike ride and we went by the highschool baseball game. The guy was practicing his pitching in that little pitching spot. He was really crappy and the fence thing was really low so it went over the fence and the guy asked me if I could go get it since it was closer to me, but I didn't hear him. So he jumps over the fence and that's when I see him running. So I say sorry. And he says "It's fine. All I had to do was run half a mile to get a baseball when it was only 5 feet away from you." So me being me, I reply "First of all I had my headphones in so I couldn't hear you, second of all IT'S NOT MY PROBLEM and third of all it wasn't half a mile it was twenty feet at most. Get your facts straight, jackass." So he then calls me a bitch. I throw a rock at him but he dodges it of course, then he smirks and I was about to run after him til my sister grabbed me. Then me and my sis came home and I tell my mother about my little "encounter" and she says that my friends made me this way and I used to be such a sweet child and then my water bottle slipped and it made a loud noise and so she told me to get out of the room and I tried to tell her it slipped, but she wouldn't listen and me and my mom never get into fights. So I ran off and came up in my room and I had nothing else to do so I just wrote a chapter. Sorry it sucks.**

**I think this story keeps going down hill. It will hopefully get better...**

**~RaynieJay**


	12. You Are So Dead

**Sorry... My amazing excuse is in the ending authors note. Feel free to read it. It's an actual excuuuse!(: I'm gonna try to give you another chapter after this one to make up for it!((: WINNERS OF THE SONG THINGY! **

**When I got back from vacation a few weeks ago, I checked my e-mail and guess what? I HAD 118 MESSAGES! All of them from fanfiction! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! ****  
><strong>

**LoganxLermanxIsxMyxBoyfriend  
>summergirl881<br>Some Like It Fluffy  
>Krista 203<br>No Name  
>Frosty117<br>RileyCoyote  
>Ae123monkey<br>Daughter of Athena 101  
>no-percabeth-is-no-life<br>JayJay-Lynn  
>Wise-Gurl<br>JustAnotherAthenaGirl  
>BornLucky101<br>DaughterofHades101**

**Lots of people! Woo WEEEEE! I'm insane.. It was Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri!(:**

When you was just a young'un your looks were so precious  
>But now you're grown up<br>So fly it's like a blessin but you can't have a man look at you for 5 seconds without you bein' insecure  
>You never credit yourself, so when you got older<br>It seems like you came back 10 times over  
>Now you're sittin here in this damn corner<br>Looking through all your thoughts and looking over your shoulder

**READ AND REVIEW MY LOVELIESSSS! **

THANK YOU TO MY AWESOME BETA! **The Grecian Goddess! YOU ARE FANTASTIC!**

**I'm probably gonna wrap this story up in about 2 chapters. Oh and I'm probably gonna change the tense next chapter! Probably to past tense...(:**

* * *

><p><strong>Jon's POV<strong>

After that lovely message last night, I can't say I slept very soundly. I barely slept at all. She scares me. She has a very evil mind. Trust me, I should know.

"Perce!" I whispered from across the room, most likely sounding scared to death, probably because I was.

"Huh? Whaaa..?" He said sitting up.

"Dude, they're out to get us!" I said worriedly, throwing the covers off of me.

"Go back to bed. I'm tired." He mumbled throwing one of his stupid pillows at me. This isn't good. This is gonna be a bad day. Dear Jesus, please help me. What have I ever done wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV'<strong>

"You know the plan?" Allison whispers.

"People are gonna think we're from an insane asylum. We're in all black and we have masks on." I whispers back, frantically.

"Whatever. Just wait right here while I slide the car out of the driveway." She says opening the door and slipping outside.

A few minutes later, she comes back in. "I gotta grab the keys." She says tiptoeing to the kitchen table. She grabs the keys as I slip out the door. A few moments later, she slips out right behind me, keys in hand.

I see her bright yellow X-Terra in the street. I look over at her, she nods. We take off in a sprint. We hop in the car and take off.

"Lets see." She starts, looking at the clock. "The next town with a Wal-Mart **(A/N: I know some Wal-Marts don't stay open all night, but mine does. So this one will too :D) **is about half an hour away. It's around 1 AM right now. That would mean we'll get there around 1:30 and get back at around 2:15. Giving us enough time to go through with the plan and get in bed before the guys and my mother notice we're even gone. Lets just pray this works." She says, muttering the last sentence.

Half an hour later, we pull into Wal-Mart. We must look like bank robbers.

"Allison, roll up your sleeves and your pant legs. We look really conspicuous." I say as I start rolling up my sleeves. What would you think if you saw two girls in all black -including the shoes- buying itching powder, two buckets, eggs, milk, oatmeal, honey, and shaving cream? That would look pretty suspicious to me.

"I doubt it." She says stepping out of the car.

After I get done and after much of Allison's arguing about how people won't look at us weird considering no one is here at this hour of the night, we head inside.

* * *

><p>As expected, I am right. People keep giving Allison very, very strange looks.<p>

As we are checking out, the lady keeps looking up at Allison. She really cannot stop. After every item she scans, she looks up. Allison finally gets enough of it.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that? I'm not a robber. We're paying aren't we? So what if I have a freaking mask on? Geez." She snaps, rolling her eyes. As her eyes trail over to the bakery, her face lights up. "Are those donuts?" She asks like a little girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Allison's POV<strong>

I'm a genius. The guys aren't going to know what hit em. Oh wait, yes they will. It'll be a bucket of milk, eggs, and oatmeal and underwear full of itching cream, as well as shoes filled with shaving cream and hair covered in honey.

I don't get even. I get ahead, except in school. Unfortunately, that's always ahead of me.

As of now, I am slipping into the boys room to put the itching powder in their underwear, while Annabeth puts shaving cream in their shoes and honey in their hair. That's what they get for squirting me with paint.

I look over at Annabeth. She's squirting honey in Jon's hair now. Ahh, his beautiful hair. It deserves to be destroyed. I hope he can get it out though. It's so soft. So, so soft.

_Get back on track, Allison. _I think to myself as I open up the drawer with the guys stuff in it. I find their undies -heh heh, undies- and poor some itching powder in each pair. That'll teach 'em!

I wave my arms in the air, trying to get her attention. She looks up at me and...spills honey on his face.

He swipes at it and turns onto his side. Crisis averted. _Thank you God. I am forever in your debt. _

I point to myself and then the door then I point to her and their shoes. Translation: I'm gonna leave while you put shaving cream in their shoes.

She nods slightly and walks over to Percy. While she opens up the bottle, I quietly slip out of the room, but not before looking at Jon's destroyed hair. _God. Please make it come out. And please make his hair perfect after it washes out._

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

"Dude!" Jons screams. "Look at my hair!" I sit up in bed, rub my eyes, and look at him. Honey stuck to his head. I look up and feel my head. Shit. They got us both.

"Well at least it will come out... right?" I say, uncertain.

"Yeah. I think it will. You want to take a shower down here or upstairs?" He asks me.

"I'll go upsatirs." I say, walking over to my bag, grabbing some clothes.

While I walk up the stairs, I hear a voice behind me.

"Sleep well, sweetie?" Annabeth asks innocently, biting her lip, then winks and walks off.

_ That little devil. _I think, smiling to myself despite having hair covered with honey.

* * *

><p>After I finished my shower, thankfully, all the honey was out. Well most of it I think. <strong>(AN: I know you can't get it out with soap that easily, but just go along with **

**it... Please? Thannkkkk ya vuuurrryyy much! :D) **I noticed the door was cracked. _Hm. _I think to myself. _Must've not closed it all the way._ I pushed open the door and was greeted by something I don't consider being very heart warming.

I hear Annabeth stifle a laugh as I wipe the goop from my eyes. Finally, she can't help it, she bursts into fits of laughter. I look over at her and smile. I start walking towards her.

"Does someone need a hug?" I say, smiling.

She freezes and looks at me.

"N-n-no. I'm o-okay." She says, nervously. I smile at her and pick her up, throwing her over my shoulder.

She starts screaming.

"Stupid, Seaweed Brain! Put me down! You smell like shit!" I have to stifle a laugh at that.

"Well, Wise Girl, whose fault is that?" She then starts pounding her fists against my back.

"Put me down! Pretty please?" She asks me in her most precious voice.

"Jon! I'm gonna kill you!" I hear Allison scream. "PUT ME DOWN!"

A few moments later, Allison comes in screaming, in the same position as Annabeth, dangling over Jon's shoulder.

"Damn." Jon slightly screams, trying to over power Allison's high pitch screaming. "They got you, too? Man, they are good."

"Aw. You're so sweet. Now if you would like to have children some day, I suggest you put me down."

"Nah. I'm good." He says

"Put me down. Or else." Allison says, but still pounding her fists on his back.

"Psh. Or else what?" He says, completely blowing off her threat, as if she didn't scare him.

"You don't wanna know."

He turns pale and sets her down as fast as he possibly can.

"Good boy." She says, making a kissy face and patting his head.

She turns to me, glaring. "Now you," She says pointing at me. "put _her _down."

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am." And I drop Annabeth to the ground, the not-so-soft ground.

She looks up at me and glares her I'm-so-gonna-kill-you-so-start-running-now glare. I chuckle nervously, trying not to cower in fear.

"You. Are. So. Dead." She says, jumps up, and runs after me. I laugh and take off running.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the delay! I was babysitting my nieces and my nephew on Sunday and then that night I started puking and I had my head in the toilet til 6 am then I got up at 7 and babysat my nieces and nephew AGAIN. I also was puking the entire next day! Woo hoo. So the day after that, I went on the computer and after I was half way done with the chapter, guess what? MY FREAKING COMPUTER CRASHED. I almost killed someone and I have been having family issues. I've been busy with dance cause it's starting up again and I have it almost everday except Sunday's and Friday's and I have a gymnastics competiton sometime next week... From August 15 th through the 17 th I have softball tryouts at school from like 9:30 am to around 12ish... So I probably won't be able to update those dayyss. Then of course school is starting the 18th and I'm finally in the eighth graaaaaaaadee. Party... I'm kidding I hate school. Don't kill me if I don't update a lot...(:<strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!(: I need a new username. I'm getting bored with this one!(:**

**Review please? I've had a bad few weeks...(:**

**~RaynieJay (for now... :D)**


	13. Going on hold, sorry

**Hello there. You guys probably want to kill me, right? You probably hate me too. You're definitely gonna hate me more after this message. Here's what I have to say. I'M SO SORRY. I'M SO SORRY. I'M SO SORRY and I'M SO SORRY. I feel bad I haven't updated in what seems like forever. My schedule has been hectic. I have to get up everyday at 6 get ready for school and leave by 6:30 because I have this dance thing for vocal music in the morning at 6:45 and then I go to school and right after I have softball. I quit gymnastics though. I'm really sad about that. I just didn't have time for it. Everyday after school, I go to softball from 3:00 to 5:30. If I have a game though, it usually starts at 4:30, goes til 5:45 or 6 and then I have to play on JV too because they suck and my coach wants someone good so they don't get creamed so badly so they usually start at 6:15 and go til around 7:15 so I don't get home til like 7:30. On Wednesdays and Thursdays if I have a game, I don't play the JV one cause I have dance at 6:30 to 8:30 and then I go home, take a shower, eat, and do homework (if I have any.) and then I finally go to bed around midnight. That schedule repeats itself over and over. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't have time to write my stories anymore... Therefore they are going on HIATUS. I've never understood that word, but if it means going on hold for a while, then that's correct. I'm too busy... I'm sorry guys. I'll start updating again once softball season is over. **

**Good news time! Well good news for me! Our Varsity team hasn't lost one game all season! We won first place in our tournament and we haven't lost one game! I'm so freaking proud of us!(: I love my teammates. During games, when we get on base and we steal, we scream random things to the pitcher. It's really funny. My favorite one by my friend Nikki is: "Dancing fish tackle burning apples!" **

**Also, if you don't have a Tumblr, you should get one. It's so much better than Facebook. Facebook is like a double stuffed oreo, but Tumblr is like a triple double stuffed oreo. I had no idea it was so amazing. Get one and follow meeee!(: My name is RaynieJay on there too so go follow me and I'll follow back!(:**


	14. Actual Chapter Hmm That's Odd

**WEEEELLL, so you see, my computer messed up and then my dad tried to fix it but he ruined it even more and the hard drive crashed so it's taken months to get it fixed because the people at the repair shop had no fucking clue about what they were doing. Oh and all of my stuff got erased, that's why this chapter isn't longer...**

**WINNERS OF LAST CHAPTER SONG THINGY! (Long time since we've done this, huh?)**

**How to Love by Lil Wayne**

**A FAN  
>siskay98<br>ButterflyFlyToMe  
><strong>

**I think that's all of them. If not PM me and I'll add you to the list! NEW SONG TIME! **

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,  
>The people we used to be.<br>It's even harder to picture,  
>That you're not here next to me.<p>

**ANNNND CHAPTER TIME! **

**READ and REVIEW, lovelies!**

* * *

><p><strong>One month after lake house vacation.<strong>

**Annabeth's POV**

My phone buzzed on the table next to my reclined chair. A smile immediately spread across my face because I knew exactly who it was.

I picked it up, and I tried to shade it with my hand. I wasn't very successful though. It was just too sunny so I tried leaning my head over it to cover more of my phone so I could actually _see _the screen. I was outside laying in the sun by Allison's poolside. They were on vacation in Belize because their family is freaking rich, so, obviously, I took advantage of her amazing pool.

On the screen read, _One New Message From: _Percy(Chewbacca)

I clicked the open text message button and read:

_Hello, my beautiful, wonderful girlfriend!_

I smiled, and I text back very quickly with a text that I knew would irk him:

_**Hey, dork.**_

A few minutes later he responded so sarcastically.

_Wow, you're so precious, aren't you? _I laughed a little, knowing he was just kidding.

We went back and forth every few minutes talking about the things we had planned for the day and being an all around adorable couple.

After what seemed like hours, I got up and walked the short distance home.

Summer hadn't been super exciting this year, not very exciting at all really. It was nice though, getting to relax. We haven't had very many games, quite a few tournaments though. We've gotten first place in most of them but came in second and third on a few. Not as good as we could have done, but they were always fun. I was with my favorite girls. How could that not be fun? Oh, and Percy came to most of them. He's precious. A real sweetie. He was seriously the loudest one there, louder than Jon even. We, in turn, went to their games too. I can't say I was the loudest considering Allison came with me, but with our voices combined, we got quite a few glares from the opposing team. We didn't care though, we were having too much fun.

One game in particular.

*_Flashback_*

"WOOOOOH!" Allison hollered, leaning on the rail that was in front of the bleachers, her dark brown ponytail blowing back behind her. We were matching, like we always do when we come to their games. Our hair in a ponytail looped through the hole in our matching Yankees hat, softball t-shirt supporting our team with the sleeves cut off, Nike shorts with our tennis shoes, hers pink and mine a light blue, black smudged under our eyes. We looked like complete fools, but we don't really care what people think about us.

I yelled along with her, pumping my fists in the air like a complete nincompoop. I looked over to the other teams bleachers and noticed three girls in particular because, well, they were sending daggers our way. They looked like genuinely nice girls, but you could tell that if you got on their bad side, you were screwed. You could also tell that they all had boyfriends on the team.

Percy made his way up to bat and put his hand out, indicating he needed the pitcher to wait.

After he was ready, the pitcher threw the ball. Percy didn't swing because he didn't have to. It was down in the dirt.

"BALL ONE!" The ump yelled.

The girl that was glaring at us earlier yelled out, "It's alright, babe! Shake it off, shake it off!"

Next one, foul ball. Same the next time, but you could tell the pitcher was getting tense.

Ball two and finally, ball three.

"Come on, J.J! Get your head in the game!" The girl called out to the pitcher.

I looked over at Allison. It was a secret look that we only used when we wanted to make someone mad.

Percy was getting settled again, trying to calm his nerves, rolling his shoulders back.

The pitcher was too, but unfortunately for him, it wouldn't work.

Once he was ready, and right before -I mean _right before_- he pitched the ball, we both yelled as loud as humanly possible. Now, you see, Percy was used to this so he didn't even acknowledge us, but the pitcher however, was definitely _not _used to this and he ended up throwing a ball.

Percy threw his bat to the side and ran to first.

I cheered for him because that's what good girlfriends do, right? Then I made the big mistake of looking over at the other team's bleachers.

The girls were livid. I swear I saw steam coming out of the main girls' ears. They got off the bleachers and I was actually scared they were gonna come over to where we were, but they didn't. They stomped off to some security guard about 100 feet away from the field the boys were playing on.

I watched them walk over to him as Allison kept cheering. They started pointing over at us, and I blushed in embarrassment.

I turned around and nudged Allison. "Get ready to be thrown out." I muttered.

She just laughed and said, "They can't kick us out for that." But, about a minute later, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Excuse me, ma'am." The police officer said gruffly. "I'm going to have to ask you two to leave."

"May I ask why?" I said politely.

"We've received some complaints about you two." He crossed his arms, spreading his feet farther apart.

Allison, finally paying attention to the conversation, turned around with a look on her face that made me want to fall on the floor and crack up, but with the situation we were in, I figure it best that I not.

"I'm sorry, sir, but are you smoking weed or something?" He was about to say something but she interrupted. "Uh, not done talking yet. This is a freaking baseball game not a ballet recital. Therefore, we're allowed to scream and yell and try to support our boyfriends. So, if you would be so kind, can you please leave us alone?"

"Allison, shut your mouth. You're going to get us in even more trouble!" I whispered to her.

"You can either go on your own, or I can escort you two out. Your choice." He said standing over us, trying to intimidate us.

"We'll leave voluntarily." I grumbled and dragged Allison along behind me.

*_End flashback_*

Maybe summer hadn't been as boring as I originally thought. Thankfully, we're still allowed in that park, but we were banned for three weeks.

"Annabeth! Sweetheart!" I heard my dad yelling from downstairs.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"We're going to Nando's for dinner, you want to come with us?"

"Yeah, I'll just get changed really fast!" I said getting up and walking to my closet. I put on a nice tank top and some jean shorts with sandals. I grabbed some headphones on my way out of my room, and plugged them into my phone.

I clicked play, deciding that whatever song was playing was good enough for me. Drunk by Ed Sheeran was playing. One of the best songs ever.

In the car on the way to Nando's, I decided to french braid my hair. I felt like it was a summer-y thing to do.

Percy and I text a little while on the fifteen minute trip to the restaurant. I told him I had to go though, due to the fact that we were almost there. It was time for family time. I hadn't spent much time with them this summer which made me sad. Even though they annoy me, I still love them. My brothers most of all.

But also my step mom. I feel like I'm drifting farther and farther away from her. It makes me sad because I used to hate her. It took a couple of years for me to even be able to stand being in the same room with her. After a few more years, we were friends, but this year, we're not as close. I miss her. Sometime we're going to have to go shopping or to a game or somewhere together because I miss having her so close.

I had my headphones so loud that I couldn't even hear when my dad said we were there. We walked inside and had a nice family dinner. My brothers, of course, were playing with tiny helicopters made out of Legos.

I laughed silently to myself as I watched them. My dad cleared his throat and I looked up.

"So, this Percy fellow, you like him a lot, don't you?"

Oh, no. I shouldn't have come here. I should have known this was going to happen. I awkwardly messed with my peri peri chicken.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" I sighed inwardly, knowing this conversation was unavoidable.

"I just worry about him hurting you. Just like any other father." He snapped at me.

"Just wondering." I mumbled.

He grumbled something back at me, but I didn't really care to hear anymore.

We finished the meal in silence with a few weird glances from my father to my step mom.

Hmm. That's odd.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da. This is more of a filler chapter than anything. I sort of just wanted to show a normal day in the life of Annabeth Chase! So here it is. I hope you guys liked it. I spent a while working on it because I couldn't remember all I put before my computer completely jacked up. Well, I hope you guys have an awesome summer because my is going to be super duper awesome cause I'm going to VidCon so be jealous people... BE JEALOUS.<strong>

**~RaynieJay**

**P.S. You guys should really really really really really really really review because these past couple of weeks have been pretty shitty and because you guys love me so much. (That last bit is sarcasm. You guys probably hate me, hahah.) **


	15. I'm sorry guys

**I might be deleting this account. My sister found it and was about to read all of my stories and I'm fucking pissed because I told her not to but she did anyway and I'm fucking pissed. So yeah, sorry, but I might. I mean this is my PERSONAL stuff. This is what I enjoyed doing and I've been working on this one chapter of "Life At The Wilderness school for MONTHS now and I feel like it's really good but my sister had to go and be a bitch because this is like my diary... I don't care if you read it and I don't know you but when you read it and you KNOW me, it's too personal to share. **

**I sent her one of my one-shots because she begged me and begged me and just wore me down and after she copied it and pasted it into google and she fucking found this page. **

** I feel like I can't really trust her. I mean this is MY stuff. This shouldn't involve her. She SAID she wouldn't read it, but she does anyway and that's not okay. I'll probably post these somewhere else and as soon as I'm about to, I'll update you guys and you can message me if you want to know. **

**I just can't fucking deal with some people. **

**I have trust issues with all the stuff that happened with my dad... My mom still doesn't know I know about it, but yeah. This makes me realize why I can't trust people. You may think I'm being a drama queen, but this is PERSONAL. **

**~RaynieJay**

**Also, I just noticed...**

**My fanfic Daughter of the Sea has 771 views.**

**Fight or Flight (my Maximum Ride fic) has 5,158 views.**

**My Life at the Wilderness School has 11,306 views, along with 58 followers, 47 favorites, and 89 reviews.**

**And to top it all off:**

**A Sporting love has 35,966 views, 101 followers, and 112 favorites. I'm crying. I'm sobbing. Thank you guys so much.**

**This means so much to me. My stories aren't even that good and I have 101 followers, 112 favorites. And 35,966 have took the time out of their day to LOOK at my story. I just can't even. This may not seem like much to some really fantastic writer but it means so, SO much to me. You guys are the greatest.**


	16. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH

**Hiiii. I kind of gave you guys a scare, didn't I? Sorry about that.**

**I talked to my sister about this whole thing. It literally took hours, but she promised she wouldn't go through my stories again and she really doesn't want me to delete them because she knows I worked hard on them, so I don't think I'm going to delete them, but I am going to go back and edit all my stories... ALL OF THEM. They need a lot of work... I might actually change the names of some of them, but I'll put up a poll if I think of a name. So you guys probably won't get another chapter for a while and I will probably finish "A Sporting Love" before I do anything with "Life at the Wilderness School" because I started it first. That's not a promise or anything but "A Sporting Love" is so close to being finished and I REALLY want to finish it. But before I do anything, I'm going to edit the chapters of all my stories so that'll take a while. You probably won't hear from me anytime soon, I just really want to improve my stories cause when I first started this account, I wasn't really working hard at making them good stories, but I want to now. I want to make them good stories with proper grammar, commas in the right places, the whole 9 yards so if you want to go back and read them again, you can, but you don't have to. I'm just telling you guys! **

**Again, thank you so much. I can't thank you enough. You guys are so amazing and so sweet. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU.**

**~RaynieJay**


End file.
